Believer
by Sorrywhatnow
Summary: Elena wants nothing more than to return to a normal life after the shock of learning the Salvatore brothers are vampires. When Damon drops in for a visit she is sure he wants nothing more than to taunt her. But then another visitor arrives...
1. Uninvited

AN: Just a little note to start you off. As the last ep I saw was 1x06 this is set after it. I have a plot planned out so if my fic in future ends up being totally different from the show then I'm sorry, but I'm sticking to it.  Also, my ultimate ship is Damon/Elena which will be the main feature but I intend to involve the whole cast and all the relationships. Yes, this includes Stefan/Elena and Matt/Elena. If you are a Stefan/Elena fan that doesn't feel you can take Damon/Elena as my personal OTP then please don't flame, and I hope you'll check this out anyway. Please enjoy.

Believer

Chapter 1: Uninvited

There was a loud knock at the door.

Without looking away from her laptop screen Elena shouted, 'Jer, get that.'

She listened for the sound of Jeremy's door creaking open and his heavy footfalls crossing the landing. But, either he hadn't heard her or he didn't care. Elena rolled her eyes in exasperation. Grumbling to herself she stood, arching her stiff back and stifling a yawn. She grabbed a hair tie from her dresser and threw her long hair up into a ponytail as she crossed the landing and skipped down the stairs. It was probably Bonnie, maybe Caroline…as long as it wasn't Stefan. She was so not in the mood for that.

Whoever it was knocked again.

Elena frowned irritably, her dark eyes narrowed, 'I'm coming, I'm coming.'

She reached the bottom of the stairs with a sigh and yanked the front door open.

She saw one eye, one beautiful, piercing blue eye and tried to force the door shut again.

Damon's hand shot out to hold it in place. She saw his fingers grip the hard wood and Elena's heart stopped as a mixture of fear and anger coursed through her. Her eyes flickered to the ancient ring on one of his fingers and they widened in disbelief. _Stefan had given it back? _She glanced back at Damon, looking bolder than she felt and pushed with all her strength on the door. He cocked his head to the side, wholly unfazed by her efforts, and with a small smile he said, 'We're not really going to do this again, are we?'

Elena's face was flushed with exertion. Her muscles were straining and she wanted to scream in frustration. His knowing smirk infuriated her, so inviting but so dangerous. She gave one last effort but Damon didn't budge an inch. Her arms fell limply to her sided and she hissed through gritted teeth, 'Do what again?'

Damon stepped forward slowly, pushing the door open further and Elena had no choice but to step back and allow him to enter her home once more. He brushed past her purposefully, his eyes never leaving hers and she was fully aware of how easy it would be to lose herself within them. Her breath caught in her throat and her own eyes dropped to the floor, unable to match the intensity of his stare. The hairs on her arms were on end and her breathing was turning ragged. He was so close, too close and all she could think was that at any second he could rip her throat out.

'Well,' he said softly, still standing directly in front of her. Swallowing hard Elena shot a dark look upwards. She had to lift her chin completely to meet his gaze. His beautiful face smiling almost warmly down at her belied the monster she knew lay within. Damon smiled, flashing his perfect set of teeth, 'the whole you trying to shut the door on me thing is getting pretty old. Let's face it, I could just break it down next time,' He reached forward and Elena flinched, holding her breath as he leant towards her. His hand fluttered past her cheek, a hairs breadth away from brushing her skin, to push the door shut behind her. Then he stepped back and with one raised eyebrow he whispered, 'You might want to be a little more accommodating.'

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again Damon's had stepped away and was pacing lazily around the hallway, glancing from picture to picture. Elena's nostrils flared. No matter how frightened she was she was not about to enjoy being constantly at the mercy of some mythological badass. She had had enough of being kept in the dark, enough of being played with and enough of constantly wanting answers but only getting half-hearted ones. She leant back against the cool wood of the door.

'What do you want Damon?'

He glanced back at her nonchalantly as he picked up one of the pictures and waved it in her direction, 'Is this you?' She simply glared. He shrugged as he put it down, 'you were cute.'

There was a creak from upstairs and Elena's heart skipped a beat. She took a worried step towards the staircase keeping a wary eye on Damon. His smirk grew ever wider as he leant against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

'Elena?' Jeremy's deepening voice called over the dull thud of his music, 'was that Aunt Jenna back?'

'No Jer,' she shouted back, her voice sounding forcibly cheerful, 'its just…Matt.'

She waited for a moment, heart racing, praying that her brother would never be in the same room as Damon Salvatore. She heard his door ease shut and let out a long relieved breath.

'What,' Damon's teasing tone did nothing to ease her fear, 'don't want to introduce me to the family yet?'

Elena wanted to glare at him again but the fear that trickled through her, combined with the fact that Damon was almost the most infuriating _person_ she had ever met, was draining any fight she might have had.

'What are you doing here Damon?' she asked in a tired voice. She leant against the banister of the stairs directly across from him and waited.

He didn't speak for a while so they just stood there staring at each other. Slowly, and to her great surprise, Elena began to relax. Despite knowing his true nature, he didn't feel much of a threat, at least not to her, and she still had on her vervain necklace. There was no way she'd be giving into his compulsion. She studied him as he studied her. Dressed all in black as he always was. His hair a scruffy mess that merely accentuated his chiselled cheekbones. And his eyes, the most piercing she had ever seen. He was the perfect example of a seductive but dangerous beauty.

His head tipped to the side again, playful with that constant underlying menace, 'Why haven't you been answering Stefan's calls? Not keen on a supernatural boyfriend?'

Elena started. Her surprise was clear on her face.

Damon took a step forward as he laughed, his face immediately lit up. Elena was struck by the difference it made to him. The darkness was washed away by something almost…normal.

'Really Elena, he's been moping around our house night and day,' Damon came to stand before her and reached forward to touch a loose strand of her hair, 'what else but a woman could drive a man to such depths?'

She slapped his hand aside and stepped around him, trying desperately to ignore the way her skin had tingled at his touch on her neck.

'What happens between me and Stefan is none of your business,' she spat in a voice that sounded strangely strangled. In a desperate effort to put some distance between them she stormed into the kitchen.

'He's my brother, I'm just looking out for him…'

Elena spun, ready to retort, only to find Damon a mere inch away from her face. She muffled a small cry and stumbled back. Damon's eyes twinkled with mirth and Elena felt her face flush deep crimson. She looked away from him in an attempt to regain her composure and her eyes fell on his ring once more.

She tilted her chin towards it and Damon glanced down at his hand. Elena spoke in a voice cool as ice, 'Just like he looks out for you?'

Damon snorted. He waggled his finger at her and responded in a tone just as icy, 'He owed me.'

Elena barked a laugh, her eyebrows shot up in complete disbelief, 'Owed you? _He _owed _you_?' She shook her head, her shoulders shaking with bitter mirth. 'After everything, all the trouble you have caused him. The people you…' Elena's expression darkened as she stumbled over the word. Saying it would only bring the reality of what he was creeping back. '…people you killed. Caroline! What you've done to Vicki!' She spun to face him, a raging fire burning within her. All her frustration came bubbling to the surface, 'Yet _he_ owes _you_?'

Damon stood still and silent as a statue and Elena's furious tirade came to a shuddering halt. Her eyes widened as she took a step back. He may not have been moving but his smirk was nowhere to be seen and his brow was lowered, casting a dark shadow over his eyes. Suddenly all Elena could see was his face, all she could think was that he was a cold, calculating murderer and he was in her home looking as though he'd like nothing more than to add her to his list of victims.

Then the moment passed. He turned his back to her, breaking eye contact and said quietly, 'You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand.'

That simple statement caused a cascade of questions to rush through her head. But relief had fallen on her shoulders like a weight and she could barely breathe, let alone speak. With effort she pushed herself away from the kitchen counter, towards the large dining table. She fell into one of the chairs and lay her head on her arms.

Damon didn't move or speak. Neither did she. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, but was only a couple of minutes. Only when the large clock in the hallway chimed for nine o'clock did Elena stir. Her eyes peeked over her arm at him, but all she could see was the crinkled leather of his jacket.

'You know,' she said tentatively, 'my Aunt Jenna will be back any second now. If she finds you here she'll…'

'She'll what?' Damon threw a look over his shoulder, holding his hands out in question, his voice still cold, 'Throw me out? I don't think so.'

Then before Elena knew it, he was sat opposite her, chin resting on the palm of his hand. She blinked a few times, still not anywhere near used to the blatant displays of supernatural ability. Then her expression darkened once more.

'Just _leave_ Damon,' she managed barely.

He stretched his arms behind his head and leant back in the chair, balancing it on two legs. He shook his head from side to side, mocking her with his eyes, then he leant forward again, 'I don't want to do that.'

Elena's nostrils flared. She leant forward herself and for the first time Damon looked surprised. His expressive eyebrows leapt up and his eyes sparkled with interest. Then she said bluntly, 'Fine, then _I'll_ leave.'

She stood so quickly that her chair skidded back across the wooden floor. Damon laughed again, the corners of his eyes crinkling but that only served to make Elena more determined. She moved to leave but Damon's hand caught her wrist in an iron grip. She tried to pull away but it was impossible.

'Let go of me.'

Damon stood, keeping hold of her arm. He stepped around the table pulling her with him until he held her before his chest. Looming over her, looking down into her eyes he muttered darkly, 'You're really going to leave me here with a tasty morsel like your brother upstairs?'

It was Elena's turn to smirk even as her heart quaked with terror at the threat. She wrenched her arm away and this time Damon let her. Her voice shook with fury as she spat, 'Don't even try it Damon. You are not going to hurt Jeremy. Just like I know you are not going to hurt me.'

Damon's eyes narrowed. His jaw clenched, Elena could see the muscles tensing in his face. But he said nothing more.

She pierced him with one final look of disgust then stomped away, out of the kitchen and down the hall. She grabbed her jacket off the coat stand and reached out for the door handle.

She hadn't heard him move but Damon's arm was suddenly encircling her waist and wrenching her back.

'Let go!' she shrieked, struggling wildly. She realised she had misjudged the situation totally. Any second his head would dip towards her neck and all the fight would be drained from her. Would Jeremy find her, crumpled at the foot of the stairs? Or would it be Aunt Jenna? Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, she scratched and kicked Damon but it made no difference, he continued to hold her tight against him.

Yet, she slowly realised that that was all he was doing, holding her. There were no fangs sinking into the flesh of her neck. In fact, his grip on her was almost gentle. Her breathing slowed as her panic faded. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she slumped in his grasp.

'Just…_let me go_…' she gasped pitifully.

Damon didn't move. He didn't look at her. He simply said in an uncharacteristic monotone, 'You can't go out there tonight.'

Elena shook her head. It pounded painfully, unable to bear the constant strain the last few days had placed upon it.

'_Why_?' Elena breathed.

He remained silent, but his grip tightened around her pulling her against his warm chest. It was only then that she noticed how close he was and how heavily he was breathing.

There was a light rapping at the door, barely loud enough for her to notice, but notice Elena did.

Sniffling softly, Elena spoke, 'I have to get that.'

'No.'

Elena stiffened. Her brows drew together furiously. In her anger she didn't notice that Damon's own voice was shaking. She didn't consider that he was just as afraid as she was. All she could think of was herself. Of the fact that Stefan and Damon were vampires and that they were messing with her mind. Spouting lies, half-truths or nothing at all. She was fed up of letting them treat her as they wished.

The knock came again, this time louder though thankfully not loud enough for Jeremy to hear. Elena felt Damon turn slightly, his attention drawn towards the door. Her eyes darted around, her heart pounding against her ribs. Then she saw, barely noticeable, a small splinter of wood standing invitingly on the banister of the stairs.

Without thought, while his attention was elsewhere, Elena reached with her free arm, ripped the splinter free and dug it as far as she could into Damon's hand.

He hissed in pain and his grip loosened. Elena pulled free and with adrenaline coursing through her veins she yanked the door open.

'No!' Damon roared.

Elena froze and it felt as thought the world stopped around her.

She didn't hear Damon shout, or feel his arm pull her back. She saw herself, staring back at her. A second Elena, with slightly fuller lips and a more angular face. Elena grew cold. She knew without needing to be told that here, before her, stood Katherine.

Katherine's head tipped to the side, a perfect copy of Damon's own mocking expression that Elena so often saw. She regarded Elena with curiosity. Then she giggled girlishly, her eyes flickering with delight as they passed over Damon's rigid form, 'Hello Elena,' she said smoothly, 'may I come in?'

AN: I absolutely adore reviews and encourage _constructive_ criticism.


	2. Drained

AN: Firstly, wow. I can't believe how many reviews this got and how lovely you all were. I appreciate it so much. I have two essays due in for the end of this week, which I haven't started yet but I had to update for you. I just hope this lives up to expectations. See, reviews really does = quicker updates!

Believer

Chapter 2: Drained.

Elena stared.

Katherine was a distorted version of herself. Tiny details, like the size of her nose, offered Elena the smallest morsel of comfort. These were the only clues that they were not the same person. Her stomach churned as she drank in the vision before her. And as she stood there, she thought of all those times she had asked Stefan about Katherine, and Damon too. How she had been desperate to know more about this past love they had fought over so bitterly. Yet every time she had asked, neither had felt it necessary to tell her. Her breath caught in her throat, the only reason Stefan was interested was because she was practically Katherine reincarnated. She whimpered softly as her hand flew to her mouth.

Katherine's eyes glittered as she watched the emotions play across Elena's face. She sighed, shaking her head mockingly, 'Oh you _poor_ thing. Did my sweet boys not tell you?' She stepped forward, her heeled black boots a mere millimetre away from crossing the doorway, 'Did they not tell you that you were nothing more than a replica?' Elena could feel bile burning the back of her throat, 'A _cheap_ imitation?'

'Shut the door Elena.'

Katherine's expression hardened. Her eyes slid slowly away from Elena, who was still standing frozen in horror, and came to rest on Damon. She pouted at him playfully and cocked an eyebrow with a wicked smile, 'Is that really the way to greet an old friend, Damon my love?'

Elena couldn't tear her eyes away. She felt numb as she watched Katherine's lips move. Her blood was rushing in her ears and she felt faint. Katherine was she. She was Katherine. All this time with Stefan...She was nothing to him. She had simply been the closest thing he could get to having Katherine again. She took the smallest step back, barely able to control her legs. Damon's hand caught her elbow but she flinched away from him.

Slowly, Elena peeled her eyes away from the nightmare still smirking in the doorway, and fixed them on Damon. His face was flushed and tensed, his eyes burned with an intensity beyond anything she had seen from him before.

'How…?' Elena managed quietly, her voice trembling uncontrollably.

Katherine sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, drawing the attention back to her. She put her hands on her hips as she frowned, her red lips pursed, 'Are either of you going to invite me in? It's _cold_ out here.'

Elena couldn't move; she was stunned into silence once more. Damon closed his eyes and took a deep, silent breath. Then he moved achingly slowly, as though it were difficult for him, towards the door. He kept his eyes averted from the two women and reached out.

'Damon.'

He snarled softly, his hand pausing an inch away from the doorframe. His head turned against his will, pulled round by the lure of her voice, until he met her gaze.

Katherine's eyes darkened, revealing her blood lust, and Damon's hand began to drop.

She smiled, flashing the tips of her fangs. His eyes wandered from her face, drinking her in. It had been one hundred and forty-five years since he had last seen her. She was no longer entrenched in one of those ridiculously tight corsets. Her hair wasn't piled on her head in one of those elaborate styles. She looked odd in jeans and a jumper. She looked like Elena.

'Come outside Damon,' he saw her tongue flicker across a fang and he closed his eyes as he felt a surge of heat within him. He felt the blood rushing to his own eyes; he felt his fangs pushing for release. 'Come outside with me.'

He swallowed hard. His eyes opened and met hers. Then he slammed the door shut in her face.

A heavy silence fell in the hallway. Elena stared wide-eyed at Damon's back, unable to think let alone speak. Any thoughts of the danger he posed her had been washed aside by Katherine's appearance. She sank to the floor. Somewhere in the depths of her consciousness she heard Jeremy moving around upstairs, blissfully unaware of what was going on. She closed her eyes and leant her head back against the wall.

Damon slipped his hand into his pocket, his back turned, and pulled out his phone. The tap of his fingers on the buttons soothed Elena. Her shock began to subside, only to be replaced by a cold rage that built up within her.

Her eyes snapped open. She ran them over Damon's face. It was expressionless as he stared at the screen of his mobile.

'You…' she swallowed hard, 'you need to explain to me…what the hell just happened?'

He didn't look up. He didn't give any hint that he had even heard her speak. His fingers began to tap away again. Elena pulled herself to her feet, grabbed a shoe from beside the stairs and threw it as hard as she could at him.

He froze, then his eyes flashed over to her.

She was shaking with rage. Her eyes watered with humiliated tears. She felt used and worthless.

'You have to explain this to me…' she cried, 'I don't…I can't understand!'

'I don't _have_ to do anything.'

He bit off the end of each word; his voice was bitter and cold. Elena would normally back down. Normally.

Her nostrils flared. She flew forwards, pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face.

'How dare you! How _dare_ you say that! All those times…_in this hall_…every time Katherine was ever mentioned! Why didn't you tell me?' Her frustration boiled over and she swung her arm back again.

This time Damon caught her wrist. Elena gasped and tried to pull back but Damon's hold on her was strong, almost painful. She glared up at him and he glared back. His eyebrows lowered dangerously and he leant his face forward so it was mere inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. Suddenly, as his eyes burned into hers, she was terribly afraid again.

'I don't _have_ to do anything.' He repeated.

Elena's breath came short and fast. She held his gaze, matching every ounce of his fury with her own.

Two beams of light flashed across the window beside the door and Elena heard the crunch of tyres across gravel.

'Aunt Jenna,' Elena gasped, her eyes grew wide with fear, 'what if Katherine's still out there?'

Damon glanced over his shoulder. Then, his hand still wrapped around Elena's wrist, he pulled her close and looked into her eyes once more, ' Do not leave the house.' Elena nodded quickly and just like that, Damon was gone.

She stood there, blinking in shock until she heard Jenna's boots crossing the porch. Elena shook herself, took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Hey,' she said with what she hoped was an easy smile.

Jenna smiled broadly, 'Hey Elena, good day?' she stepped inside, shutting the door and shrugging off her coat.

'Err…yeah, yeah fine.'

Jenna paused and looked at Elena strangely. 'Are you…sure?'

Elena nodded, forcing her smile wider. She ran a hand over her eyes and yawned, 'I'm just…tired. Erm, I'm gonna go to bed now,' she took a step back, hiking a thumb over her shoulder towards the stairs, 'I was just waiting for you to come home.'

'Ok…' Jenna was still eyeing Elena with concern as she began to climb the stairs, 'Is Jeremy alright?'

Elena glanced back and nodded, 'Yep,' she managed and hurriedly turned away. She reached the top of the stairs and looked across towards Jeremy's bedroom door. It was shut tight but she could still hear his music quite clearly. For the first time ever, she was glad he liked listening to his music at a deafening volume.

She walked past, opened her door and stepped into her room.

She screamed.

'Elena, it's me…'

Elena put a hand over her heart and closed her eyes as she caught her breath. She heard the clatter of Jenna's boots from downstairs.

'Elena, you okay?' her aunt shouted anxiously.

Elena licked her dry lips and called back breathlessly, 'Yeah, just a spider.' Then she shut her door and turned around.

'What the hell are you doing here Stefan?'

He was standing by her window, his dark eyes full of fear. Fear for her or for himself? Elena wasn't sure. What she was sure of was that she had had enough of vampires for one night.

'Damon told me what…what happened…'

Elena folded her arms across her chest protectively. She turned her eyes on him and they were blank. She was exhausted. The fire and the rage she had felt around Damon had drained her. As she looked at Stefan she felt nothing but a strange coolness.

'I don't want you here Stefan, not now.'

He took a step forwards, 'I had to make sure you were okay.'

Elena's eyes hardened and her jaw clenched as she spat, 'I'm fine.'

He shook his head, stepping closer still, 'You're not.'

'When you look at me,' Elena's voice was low and emotionless, 'do you see Katherine?'

Her words were so sudden and so cold that Stefan was taken aback. A shadow played across his face. A flicker of pain. He had expected that question and it hurt him. He closed the gap between them and took Elena's hands in his.

'I promise you Elena. Everything between us has been _us_. Not me and Katherine. Me and Elena.'

Elena turned away. She pulled her hands out of his and stepped around him. With a small sigh she sat on the edge of her bed keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

'I look like…_exactly_ like her Stefan and you never once mentioned it.'

Stefan opened his mouth to speak, then he snapped it shut again. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. Again he made to move closer to her.

'I don't want you near me.' Elena intoned coolly and he froze.

'Okay,' his voice cracked. Elena looked up at him and saw his dark eyes were glistening. 'I never mentioned it because I thought Katherine was gone forever. I never believed that you would need to know.' He shrugged miserably, 'I wanted a new life and I wanted to spend it with you. I wanted to be…human again.' His eyes fell and darkened, 'then Damon came back and everything changed. He was always mentioning her, _taunting_ me. He made it impossible for me to be anything but a vampire.'

'But you are a vampire. You can't be anything else.'

Stefan flinched. His eyes widened, wounded by her words. 'I can be,' he said in a small voice, 'I _can_ be when I'm with you.'

Finally, Elena felt something. The smallest tug at her heart. She closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. 'I can't…do this now Stefan. I'm tired and confused and I'm frightened.' She glanced up at him imploringly, 'I just need to sleep.'

Stefan nodded in understanding; 'I just ask one thing, don't leave the house tonight.'

Elena nodded slowly, 'I know, Damon told me.'

Seemingly appeased, Stefan moved back towards the window. But then he paused. Elena watched his back stiffen underneath his jacket.

'Why was Damon here?' he asked quietly.

Elena raised an eyebrow and barked a small, mirthless laugh. Stefan glanced back at her, looking almost as confused as she was.

'I think, Stefan, the question is why weren't you here?' Elena stood up again, her fists clenched by her sides, 'why was it Damon that turned up here to protect me? Because, I've just realised that's why. He came here to protect me from Katherine.' Elena laughed bitterly, amazement clear on her face, 'I thought he came to _taunt_ me but _that's why_ he wouldn't leave. Oh my god.'

'Elena,' Stefan started calmly, 'I didn't know anything about Katherine being back. _Anything_. And you weren't answering my calls so I decided to give you some space for a while. I would have been here…straight away if I had had any hint…'

'Just…just go Stefan. I can't take anymore tonight. Just leave.'

He hesitated for a second and Elena shot him a dark look. Then he was gone, like Damon earlier, before Elena even saw him move.

She hurried forwards and bolted her window shut firmly. Her eyes scanned the darkness outside and she shivered. Was Katherine waiting down there, hidden in the trees? Not wanting to fray her nerves any further, Elena snapped the curtains shut, attempting to banish all thoughts of vampires from her mind. It was impossible.

* * * * *

She stumbled forwards. Her head throbbed viciously. She gripped it, pressing on her skull, trying desperately to find some way to ease the pain. But nothing would. Nothing but food and she was _so_ hungry.

She looked around her, eyes wide and rabid. She was desperate. Her skin was on fire. She clawed at herself. Gouging her own flesh with her nails. Needing some sort of release. But again, nothing would help her but food.

She fell to her knees amongst the trees and screamed. She scrunched her eyes up against her tears but they fell anyway. Tears of anger, confusion and fear.

'My, my…what have we here?'

Her head shot up, 'Who's there?' she managed despite the dryness of her throat.

Footsteps crunched over fallen branches and leaves.

'Damon _has_ been busy,' said the woman that knelt before her.

Vicki looked up into Elena's face; her eyebrows disappeared into her hair, 'What the hell?'

AN: As always, please review. I hope this chapter wasn't too dull or just a letdown overall. But if you do think that, then please still review. Constructive criticism makes me a better writer.


	3. Beginning

AN: I've been really struggling with this chapter. It's a disappointment; I'll warm you all now. I hope it's not too boring but it's kinda necessary. Also, sorry for the long time between updates. I've had a lot of uni work on. 

Chapter 3: Beginning.

A bee passed from flower to flower.

Bonnie's dark eyes narrowed as it flitted around, just to the side of the bench that she was sitting on. Her hands gripped the wood, her knuckles white with tension as she focused all her energy on the small insect. It felt like her skin was tightening painfully across her skull, pressing in on her brain, making every inch of her body tingle. She felt something change in the air, like it was all being sucked towards her in a vacuum. Her senses magnified. The buzzing of the bees wings swamped her ears but she forced herself to concentrate. Slowly, the sounds of her fellow students' chatter faded to a dull whisper. It was just her and the bee…

'What are you doing?'

Bonnie's head shot up and it was like she had been doused in a pool of freezing water. Her ears roared as her hearing returned to normal and her head pounded viciously. She glanced to her side, wide-eyed and breathing heavily to find Caroline eyeing her with barely hidden disgust.

'Seriously Bonnie,' Caroline raised an eyebrow, 'you need to become un-weird like…soon.'

Bonnie closed her eyes and shook herself. She took a deep breath and stood up. With a slightly forced smile she hooked her bag over her shoulder and turned to her friend.

'Sorry, you know how I sort of drift off.'

'Yeah,' Caroline snorted, placing her hands on her hips, 'I do.'

Bonnie pouted then grinned. She stepped forwards and slipped her arm through Caroline's. With a sigh she turned and the two of them began the walk across the park to Mystic Falls High.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Bonnie found herself sinking into thought again. She had done everything her Grams had told her too. She had blocked the rest of the world out but nothing had happened. She had spent days holed up with Grams for nothing. She still had no more control over her new powers than before.

'Where's Elena?'

'Hmm?' Bonnie managed, hearing Caroline speak but not hearing the words.

Caroline rolled her eyes, 'Jesus Bonnie!' she shook her arm softly, 'What is with you today?' Bonnie simply smiled and Caroline pursed her lips impatiently, 'I asked where Elena is?'

Bonnie's expression darkened. She shrugged her shoulders and flashed Caroline a concerned look, 'I don't know. I called her three times this morning and she didn't answer. She's been really…distant lately.'

'Bonnie, she's Elena. _So_ melodramatic. She's _fine_.'

'Yeah, fine.' But Bonnie couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that had lodged itself within her. She sensed a darkness over Mystic Falls and it was at its strongest when she was around Elena. It was what made her so determined to learn how to control her powers, so that she could protect her friend from whatever was coming.

She heard Caroline chirp a bright, 'hey!' and she glanced up. Matt loped past them, looking pale and worn. He mumbled a small, 'hey,' back then lost himself again in thought. Caroline strolled along, either not noticing his mood or simply not caring. But Bonnie's brow furrowed.

'Hold on a second Caroline,' she paused, then slipped her arm free and turned.

'_Bonnie_,' Caroline whined with her hands on her hips, 'we're gonna be late for class. Hannah said that the new history teacher is a hottie.'

Bonnie waved a dismissive hand at her friend as she jogged to catch Matt. She called over her shoulder, 'I'll meet you there!'

She heard Caroline's exasperated snort and couldn't help but smile. She saw Matt up ahead and sped along to catch him, holding her skirt down as she jogged, 'Matt.' she called. He slowed and glanced back at her.

'Hey,' Bonnie said warmly as she caught up to him. She placed a hand on his arm and asked, 'How are you?'

He puffed out his cheeks. His jaw muscles were clenched with tension and he refused to meet her gaze, 'I'm…I'm ok…'

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. If you could ever count on anyone to bury their true feelings, it was Matt Donovan. 'Still haven't heard anything from Vicki?'

He stared at the ground for a second. Then he shook his head slowly as he ran a hand over his eyes, 'Nope.'

Bonnie's heart went out to him. He looked so defeated and alone. Her hand was still resting on his arm and she gave it a small squeeze. 'You know, we're all here for you. Anyway we can help, just let us know.'

He finally met her gaze then and Bonnie noticed there was no real sadness in his eyes. He was just exhausted. He offered her an appreciative smile, then the smallest wrinkle creased his brow. 'So, where's Elena?'

Again, the question set Bonnie on edge. She found herself scanning the park, as if she'd find danger lurking in every shadow, without realising. She shook her head, trying to dust off the ridiculous paranoia. 'I don't know Matt; she wasn't answering her phone this morning…'

'You're _worried _about her?' Matt asked and he grinned, a genuine warm grin, 'Seriously Bonnie. We both know how much she loves her bed; she will have just slept in.'

Bonnie thought about it for a second and smiled sheepishly. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and nodded, 'You're right.'

'I am.' Matt asserted proudly. He grinned again then glanced down at his watch, 'anyway, we are both now very late for class…'

'Oh yeah,' Bonnie started, 'Damn,' she whispered, noticing for the first time that the park was empty and everyone else was inside the school.

Matt gave her a small nod and started to walk backwards down the path, 'See you later,' then he turned and slouched away.

Bonnie watched him go and suddenly she felt overwhelmed. The foreboding swelled within her and she wrapped her arms around her chest as she hurried down the path towards class. She shivered despite the relative warmth of the day. Her eyes darted around suspiciously and she chided herself.

'What is _wrong_ with me?'

She reached the main doors of the school and yanked them open just as another figure sped around the corner. Her heart swelled with relief and again she was taken aback by the strength of her emotions.

'Elena!'

Elena's head shot up but she didn't smile when she saw her best friend. Her eyes were red raw from lack of sleep and her face was pale. Her usually perfectly straight hair had been thrown up into a scruffy bun, a sure Elena sign that something was wrong.

'Hey…' she said in a tiny voice as Bonnie held the door open for her.

Bonnie studied her, brow furrowed darkly. She saw Elena's eyes dart away from hers and she knew she was hiding something. 'What's wrong?' she asked without hesitation.

Elena closed her eyes as she drew in a breath. She didn't break her stride as she hurried down the corridor. 'I'm fine,' she said in a trembling voice that told Bonnie she was certainly not.

'Elena,' Bonnie began patiently as she followed her friend's ridiculous pace, 'this is me you're talking to. Is it Stefan?'

But Elena didn't respond. And Bonnie felt a cold dread trickle down her spine. She knew, somehow, that this was the beginning.

* * * * *

Damon's fingers curled around the glass. His eyes focused on the warm, amber liquid within it. Quick as a flash, the glass was at his lips and the liquid in his mouth. He placed it back down and leant back in the chair, sighing softly as the brandy trickled down his throat soothingly. The sun was at its highest point and he relished in the feel of it on his skin as he sat by the window. That warmth was something his skin was not supposed to feel and he was eternally grateful for the ring upon his finger. His eyes opened lazily as he looked down at it. The blue stone glinted in the sunlight, the same way it had glinted for one hundred and fifty years. The same way it had glinted the day _she_ had given it to him.

He glanced outside, his eyes drawn towards the trees crowding out the horizon. He could _feel_ her out there. A warmth spread through him at the thought, a desperate longing tinged with something else. Anger…or fear? He reached forwards and grasped the bottle of brandy. He poured the remainder of the bottle into the glass and brought it to his lips once more.

The slightest change of the air in the room alerted him to Stefan's presence.

In a slow drawl he said, 'I didn't expect to see you again for a while.'

Stefan shot a dark look his way, 'She's gone to school.'

Damon raised one perfectly curved eyebrow in surprise. He pushed himself out of the chair and strolled casually across the room, 'And what, you think she's safe now she's surrounded by such powerful authority figures. I understand, nothing terrifies a vampire quite like a teacher.'

Stefan frowned, 'Yes Damon,' he hissed in exasperation, 'I do think she's safe.'

'Wow,' Damon smirked, eyeing his brother carefully, 'you _are _grouchy today little brother. I think it's a good thing you took a day off, _definitely_ not up for school. Have you got a fever?'

Stefan spun away from him, 'Enough Damon.'

Damon rolled his eyes and held up his hands placatingly, 'Okay, okay. But seriously, you think Elena is safer at school than she is in her own home?'

Stefan picked up the bottle of brandy and shook it. He glanced irritably at Damon when he realised it was empty.

'What?' Damon shrugged, eyes wide with feigned innocence, 'I was bored. Now answer my question?'

Stefan shook his head and Damon couldn't help but laugh at his brothers' irritation. 'If…' Stefan paused, faltering over her name, 'if Katherine wanted to make a scene and expose us she would have done by now. Elena is safe in a big crowd and it just…' he snapped his mouth shut and turned his back on his brother.

Damon leant back against the wall, hands hanging loosely in the pockets of his trousers. His icy eyes followed Stefan's stiff movements and he cocked his head to the side curiously.

'Don't keep me in suspense Stef. 'It just' what?'

'She…she asked me to stay away from her. Watching her feels…it feels wrong.'

Damon's lip twitched. His eyebrows shot up and he stepped forwards. 'Wait,' he barked a laugh, his eyes crinkling with mirth, 'You're so worried about upsetting Elena that you would even avoid protecting her? You are _whipped_ my brother.' He shook his head, thoroughly amused.

'Funny Damon,' Stefan said without the slightest hint of humour.

Damon shot across the room to appear directly in front of Stefan. 'It is funny, it really is.' He said with a wide grin.

'Hmm.' Stefan's jaw was clenched tightly. He fixed Damon with an intense stare and said in a low voice, 'Do you know what else is funny, Damon?'

Damon sensed a sudden shift in mood and his eyes narrowed warily. He met Stefan's gaze and felt that thrill he always experienced when he realised that he had well and truly pissed him off.

'What's funny Stefan?' he asked in a sing-song voice, goading him.

Stefan knew what was happening. He knew he was rising to the bait and he knew from the smug look on his brother's face that Damon was enjoying it immensely. But he couldn't help it, he had to know.

'What's funny,' he began slowly, shifting his weight almost imperceptibly. 'is how you just so happened to be at Elena's when Katherine turned up. Don't _you_ think that's funny?'

Damon tilted his head from side to side and shrugged, 'Only moderately,' he moved to turn away, 'you disappoint me Stefan…I was…'

Before he could finish, Stefan's arm shot out and gripped his, holding him in place. For a moment Damon was stunned by his strength, a strength that could have only been fuelled by human blood or a very strong emotion. Like rage. He looked at Stefan's hand clasping his arm and then up into his face.

His eyes flickered dangerously as he snarled, 'Let go of me Stefan.'

'Why were you there?' Stefan hissed back, ignoring the thinly veiled threat behind Damon's words.

'Maybe,' Damon spat through gritted teeth, 'I was simply in the right place at the right time.' Then he wrenched his arm free and slammed Stefan back into the desk. Stefan gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Damon shook his head as he straightened his shirt, 'Seriously,' he said with an exaggerated sigh, 'you need to stop being so paranoid.'

Stefan gathered himself and glared at his brother, 'Stop being so paranoid about what?'

Damon didn't answer for a second. He scanned himself, dragging out the seconds, as he made sure everything was in place. Then he looked up and smirked suggestively, 'That history is going to repeat itself.'

Stefan rolled his eyes, '_What_ are you talking about?'

'You should have seen Elena last night,' Damon began, eyes sparkling with intensity, 'I was her Knight in shining armour and I could see it on her face…she's falling for me. Just like Katherine did.'

But Damon's words didn't get the response that he was expecting. Instead of throwing himself forward in a rage, Stefan merely smiled. Then his small smile stretched into a grin and he chuckled.

'Please Damon,' he said, 'Don't think you can brush this off as just another whim of yours. I don't know how you knew Katherine was back and I don't know _how_ she is back. But I do know that you went to Elena's to protect her.'

Damon's eyes slid away from Stefan's and he snorted, 'Please…'

Stefan took a step closer, 'You care about her Damon. I know that.'

'You really need to stop reading fiction,' Damon snapped, 'all these crazy ideas.'

But Stefan simply laughed again, 'Stay away from Elena, Damon. She doesn't need both of us the way that Katherine did.'

They both froze and the tension between them was palpable. Damon tensed and turned his head slowly back to his brother. His eyes crackled cool fire as he whispered, 'Katherine chose _me,_ and we both know it. That last night, she came to me…and you…you were left alone.'

'That's what you thought,' Stefan said slowly, hands clenched by his sides, 'but she came to me as soon as you left.'

Damon laughed, long and hard. He turned away, grinning widely, 'I've had enough of this. You're funny Stefan, real funny…'

'I know about the necklace.'

Damon's heart had been buried underneath a pool of darkness for well over a century. But in that instant, it burst through to the surface only to be completely and utterly crushed. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew round. He snapped his head back towards Stefan and said in a small pained voice, 'What?'

'How would I know about the necklace Damon? Unless, after she had promised herself to you, she had come to me and promised the exact same thing.' Stefan cut off the end of each word deliberately, sending his message home strongly. His eyes were warm with compassion as he finished, 'History won't be repeating itself brother. Elena is not Katherine, she doesn't want us both.'

Damon's nostrils flared. He tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. 'Well then…' his voice was strained, 'she'll have to chose _me_.'

With that he snarled and threw himself forward. He barrelled into Stefan's chest, slamming him up against the wall. He drew back a fist but Stefan ducked under his arm and elbowed him in the abdomen. He gasped and Stefan took the opportunity to grab his head and throw him over the desk. Damon shot to his feet and spun around. Stefan was panting but Damon was merely beginning. A fire surged through him and he dived forwards once more. His pulled his arm back and this time he connected with a punch to Stefan's jaw that sent him crashing into the wooden flooring. Damon punched him again and again and again until Stefan caught his wrist and flipped him aside.

They both leapt to their feet simultaneously. Damon leant forward, his thirst for violence still not entirely quenched when the doorbell ringing pierced through his enveloping rage. Damon and Stefan stared at each other for a long moment then, slowly, their fangs retracted and their breathing returned to normal. They both started towards the door at the same time, and then glared at each other.

'Please,' Stefan said darkly as he stopped and indicated the door.

Damon smiled viciously. Then he checked himself quickly in the small mirror by the door. He flattened his hair and took a deep breath before yanking it open.

Vicki Donovan stood before him. Her face was drawn and her eyes dark. There was blood dripping from her chin and down her chest. With a pathetic whimper she said, 'Help me.'

AN: I'm so sorry. Hope it wasn't too bad for you. Please review…I think. 


	4. Bitten

AN: I am so sorry this update has taken so long. I had university assignments and then my laptop crashed on me and I lost all my work, including this chapter. It's frustrating as I don't think this is as good as the first copy I wrote. But I hope you enjoy it!

Believer

Chapter 4: Bitten

Vicki's chest rose and fell with each breath. She was laid flat on her back, one arm hanging limp off the edge of the couch. Her mouth hung open and her breath whistled softly as she slept.

Damon sat, still and silent, watching her. She was dead to the world…_literally_.

She moaned softly and rolled onto her side, her mouth closed and her lips turned up in a smile. Damon simply stared, his bright eyes half-closed, lost as he was in thought. He still couldn't quite understand why he had turned her. Was it boredom? Had he actually felt pity for her? He smirked to himself and glanced away, shaking his head. The light was fading outside; the days were getting shorter and shorter. As the sun fell in the sky, the shadows stretched across the large room, reaching for him. Damon let them take him, for once glad to see the sun fade. The black of night matched perfectly to his black mood. It was a blanket of darkness for him to brood under. For all that he would mock Stefan for it, he _felt_ like brooding. His eyes glittered in the fading sunlight as he scanned the horizon outside the large windows. He could _feel_ her there. Katherine. _His_ Katherine.

He tore his gaze away, the muscles of his jaw clenching. But she was not his. She had always been shared.

He heard Stefan approaching long before he saw him. A bitter surge of fury rushed through his body and he stood, moving quickly into the corner of the room. Stefan's light, sure footsteps entered the room and stopped. They stood in silence for a while, the sun falling ever lower. Damon's back was rigid with tension.

'I'm heading over there,' Stefan ventured eventually. His words crashed loudly against the silence.

Damon said nothing.

Silence again. Then Stefan sighed loudly, 'Make sure Vicki doesn't go anywhere.' His footsteps began to move away.

'Will you be letting Elena know this time?' Damon said suddenly. He turned, folding his arms across his chest and flashed his familiar smirk.

Stefan paused on his way to the door and glanced back impatiently. He saw Damon's smirk and expected it, but he also saw the hardness around his brother's eyes and the cold fire within them. 'Know what?'

'That you're there…that you're watching her,' Damon pushed himself forwards and shrugged his shoulders dramatically. 'It's a little…_creepy_,' Damon's eyes flashed, his tone only barely passable as playful, 'don't you think?'

Stefan's response was a slight shake of the head. He jabbed a finger towards Vicki's sleeping form and said, 'Watch her.' Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Damon's smirk disappeared in an instant. 'Yes _boss_,' he murmured darkly. With a long sigh he stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans and sauntered across to the cabinet on the far wall. He grabbed a bottle, not bothering to even check what it was, and pulled the cork loose. Then he put it to his lips and threw the liquid down his throat. Warmth trickled through him, warmth that his dead body sadly lacked. He glanced at the bottle and grinned to himself, he had never quite figured out if a Vampire could truly have an addiction. He reached for a glass but his hand fell as his stomach lurched sickeningly.

_Katherine_. The realisation struck him like a sledgehammer. Maybe most human vices, drugs and alcohol, were simple toys for the supernatural. But that other age-old addiction, women…or love, was universal.

Damon's grip clenched on the bottle in his grasp, his knuckles whitened and his arm twitched, itching to smash it against the wall.

'What…'

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His arm ached to vent his rage but somehow he managed to place the bottle down gently and turn. Vicki was gazing around, jaw hanging open, from her position on the couch. Her eyes were wide, yet dazed, still doused in exhaustion.

Damon stated simply, 'You're awake.'

Vicki's eyes focused on him and everything seemed to come flooding back. She looked stunned for an instant then her expression darkened. Her eyes narrowed and she pouted as she threw herself back onto the couch with a dramatic sigh.

Damon watched her, his misery mounting steadily. He was regretting turning her already.

'Why did you do this to me!' she moaned loudly, clapping her hand over her eyes.

'I really have no idea…' drawled Damon in reply.

'Seriously,' she sat and glared at him, 'I'm sat in your creepy house, with old blood down my top and Stefan says I can't go anywhere.' She swung her legs to the floor and rested her chin on her hand petulantly, 'I'm bored. And I'm _hungry_…' her eyes lit up suddenly. She shot an excitable look towards Damon, 'I want to see Jeremy, can I go?'

Damon's lip curled. He found her almost as amusing as she was irritating, but not quite. He considered it for a second. Imagined the horror on Stefan's face when he realised Vicki was loose in Mystic Falls.

Sighing loudly, Damon fixed her with a stare and a smile, 'No.'

Vicki threw her hands up and groaned loudly, '_Why_?'

'Two reasons,' Damon said lightly, holding up two fingers to illustrate his point, 'firstly, there's still enough sunlight out there to burn you to a crisp,' Vicki wrinkled her nose in disgust, 'Secondly,' Damon continued, 'you're new. You can't control yourself.'

'But I'm hungry!' Vicki exclaimed.

Damon rolled his eyes, 'Stefan has a whole stash of bunnies in the fridge,' he threw her a mocking smile, 'help yourself.'

Then Damon froze, his smile fading to a tense frown. His heightened senses heard footsteps on the gravel outside. His eyes narrowed and he turned to the door. Vicki raised an eyebrow. Her senses were not quite so well tuned.

The doorbell rang and Vicki looked towards the door then back again. A wide grin split her face, perhaps starting to realise that there may be perks to her new lifestyle. Damon relaxed and he tipped his head curiously.

'It's Elena,' he said with evident surprise.

Vicki's brow lowered, 'Elena…'

Something in Vicki's voice roused Damon's suspicion. His head turned to her. He watched her face scrunch up in confusion, then…something else. His eyes darkened dangerously, 'What?'

Vicki's eyes slid away from his, focusing anywhere but on his face. She smiled thinly, 'Nothing,' she said quickly.

He knew she was lying, he knew she was hiding something and his curiosity was piqued. He turned fully to face her, forcing menace into every muscle and sinew of his body but the doorbell rang again. He looked from Vicki, to the door and back again, frowning softly. Then he said in an unfamiliarly serious tone, 'You won't be able to control yourself, go upstairs.'

To Damon's surprise Vicki stood without argument. She brushed past him, keeping her gaze averted and shot up the stairs before he could say anything else. He shook his head, he would worry about that later, then he sped across to the door. He fixed his smirk into place and opened the it with a flourish.

A number of emotions flittered obviously across Elena's face as he appeared before her. Firstly surprise, then anger, irritation and finally, the slight flush of her smooth cheeks betrayed something else. Damon felt that familiar twinge of desire upon seeing her, a twinge that he could never stop no matter how hard he tried. His eyes slid from hers to her throat to her eyes again and he could do little to stop them. She glared at him but did not move.

'Elena,' Damon leant his head against the door, 'what a pleasure to see you.'

She puffed out her cheeks in irritation and he took pride in the fact that he was already infuriating her. She folded her arms and pursed her lips. Damon grinned, genuinely amused.

'Is Stefan here?' she asked, resigned to the fact that she probably wouldn't receive a straight answer.

So Damon surprised her, 'No. He's at yours actually.'

Elena arched an eyebrow, 'At mine?'

'Yes, like he was at yours all last night,' Damon stepped back and held out an arm, 'it's cold. Would you like to come in?'

Elena ignored him. She shifted on the doorstep, her brow crinkled in thought, 'Stefan wasn't at mine last night…'

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently, 'Yes, he was. He has been watching over you like a guardian bloody angel. Now would you come in?'

Elena failed to hide her surprise. She eyes twitched wider, confused/ Then she met his gaze and asked simply, 'Why?'

Damon's nostrils flared slightly, he was growing impatient, 'Because he wants to protect you or some…_rubbish_ like that…'

Elena shook her head quickly, 'No.' Damon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She fixed him with a stare, intense and curious. 'Why should I come in?'

For once it was Damon that felt confused. He did not understand what he was seeing in her warm eyes. With her words she was asking one thing but with those eyes…was she asking something else? Damon shook himself, brushing the notion aside, his own eyes passed from hers and over her shoulder to the skyline beyond, 'Because not only is it cold, but it is also dark and darkness, at the moment, means _danger_ for you.'

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth, no doubt to shoot Damon some sardonic retort when she froze. Damon smiled as he watched realisation strike her. She tensed visibly; her brown eyes widened and caught his. He saw the sudden fear there, the trepidation. Without words he stepped further inside and without words Elena followed him.

Damon led her through into the main room and he couldn't help but think of the first time he had seen her there. She had spun around to find him behind her. Her hair had whipped across his face, filling his senses with the scent of spices. Her lips had been so close to his. He had struggled to control himself then, for a second, a part of him was sure that she was Katherine. That he could take her in his arms and keep her there forever. But she _wasn't_ Katherine. Damon shot a look over his shoulder to find Elena looking at him strangely. He stopped and faced her with narrowed eyes.

'You do seem to be on a mission today, your eyes are _burning _with questions.'

Elena mirrored his stance and he smiled appreciatively. The fire in her eyes and in her heart were things even his dark heart could admire.

'I wanted answers from Stefan,' she said simply, 'but I suppose you'll do.'

Damon did not know why, but those words stung him. _I suppose you'll do_. His jaw twitched and his gaze cooled. _Always second best_.

'What would you like to know?' he snapped.

Elena started at his change of tone. She shook her head softly, eyeing him with her own cool anger. She folded her arms and lifted her chin.

Taking a deep breath she dived straight for the heart of the matter, 'How is…Katherine back?'

She thought he would flinch in some way. She had seen the way he had struggled when Katherine had first appeared, how difficult it had been for him to shut the door. But he didn't. His eyes did not waver; they continued to stare.

'I do not know.'

Elena eyes narrowed disbelievingly but she let it go, knowing that pressing him would gain nothing. 'Why do I…look like her?'

Damon simply shrugged.

Elena took a deep breath, determined not to let him see her lose her temper. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

'Why didn't you ever tell me?'

This time his eyes did waver. He tilted his head and his gaze softened. Elena felt herself flush and hated herself for it. But how could she not when he looked at her that way? He stepped forwards, slowly, and Elena found she was holding her breath. He stopped in front of her, only a few inches between them and Elena would not have been able to breathe even if she had wanted too. Somehow, she never looked away.

Then he said in a voice barely above a whisper, 'Why would I?'

Elena's flush deepened. She stared up at him, her eyes flashing her growing rage. She hated how he could push and pull her emotions anyway that he pleased. And she hated him for wanting too.

'Fine,' she spat. She swallowed heavily as Damon's eyes lingered on her lips. 'If you want to be difficult go ahead, I didn't come here for you anyway.' His eyes snapped back up to hers but she didn't flinch, 'answer me this one thing…why didn't you warm me, or Stefan that you knew she was back?'

Damon watched her for a moment, he could see her trembling, then said, 'What makes you think I knew?'

Elena paused. Suddenly her mouth was dry and she felt unsure. Damon could sense her growing tension and he took the smallest step closer, curious.

Elena's eyes fluttered closed, she was unable to match the intensity of his gaze any longer. 'Because,' she said breathlessly, 'when you were at mine, you knew. That's why you wouldn't let me leave…you came to mine…to _protect_ me.'

Damon snorted and tore his eyes away from her as he turned. Elena blinked at his back, startled.

'Elena, don't let your imagination run away with you. It was a lucky coincidence that I was near your home…nothing more.'

Elena stared at his back, her breathing was growing more and more ragged by the second. She was so infuriated that she could feel her eyes burning. His shoulders were taut with tension and she _knew_…

'Why do you pretend not to care?' she blurted suddenly, her voice cracking with emotion.

Damon didn't move.

So Elena stepped forward, towards him. 'You came to mine to protect me. You knew I was in danger, just like you knew just now when I was at the door,' her voice trembled and she was stunned by the bubble of pain she could feel within her chest, 'why can't you just admit it? Why is it so hard?'

'Because I _don't_ care.' Damon hissed dangerously.

Elena froze in indecision. But he still refused to look at her. She squared her shoulders. Fire coursed through her as she closed the space between them, grabbed his arm and spun him around.

She was so close to him she could feel his breath on her cheek. His eyes were like ice, staring daggers down at her. She watched his nostrils flare, she could see the muscles of his face straining as he ground his teeth together.

'You _do_ care Damon,' and to Elena's horror she could feel tears threatening to spill off her eyelashes, 'you _love_ Katherine. You love Stefan too, no matter what has passed between you both. You _do_ care. And…maybe…' she pressed her lips together in a vain attempt to stop them trembling.

Damon's eyes, still cold, fell once more to her lips. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. Then he looked up again, 'Do not make the mistake of thinking I care about you…'

Elena gasped and stepped back. Her eyes fell away, humiliated and ashamed of the emotions that she was feeling. Somewhere, distantly, she heard a snarl. Through tear-filled eyes she turned to see Vicki baring down upon her, newly formed fangs drawn. She screamed.

'No!' Damon roared as Vicki grasped Elena's shoulders and sunk her fangs into her neck.

For the briefest moment Damon was paralysed by horror. Then he shot forwards and wrenched the two apart. As Elena crumbled into his arms, he shot a deathly stare at Vicki who was gasping on the floor. 'Get out.'

Vicki saw murder in his eyes. She scrambled backwards, Elena's blood dripping off her chin, across the wooden floor until she managed to find her feet. Then she ran.

Damon's eyes fell immediately to Elena's neck. He saw the large gash there and her blood spilling onto the floor. He closed his eyes. The scent of her filled his senses. He felt heat rush through him and his tongue flicked over his fangs, pushing desperately for release. His hands clutched her hungrily, pulling her limp form onto his lap, clasping her against his trembling chest.

'Damon,' her voice was a meek whisper.

His eyes opened in surprise. She was gazing up at him, her eyelids fluttering and he saw something there that both frightened and amazed him. Trust.

'This…this is your chance,' she managed somehow. She lifted her hand slowly, placing it over his heart, 'to…prove that you don't care…'

AN: Hope that was okay, please please review. I appreciate it so much. 


	5. Blood

AN: Firstly, so sorry this update has taken so long. I had exams all through January so obviously they had to take priority.

Secondly, thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe how many this has received and I can't tell you how much I appreciate them so keep up the good work!

Thirdly, I'm slightly scared as to how you will take this chapter. I like it though, so I hope you do too.

Believer

Chapter 5: Blood.

Time seemed to stop.

Damon's eyes were fixed, unblinking; on Elena's long neck. Her long neck that was oozing thick, warm blood. The smell overwhelmed him. He couldn't help but breathe deeply. He couldn't help but lick his lips. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly, his fingers digging into her flesh. His eyes darkened, his fangs pushed through and he trembled as he fought to control himself.

A single trickle of blood broke away from the rest and meandered its way down Elena's throat to pool at her collarbone. Damon's eyes followed it, watched it rise and fall with Elena's failing, uneven breath. Desire flooded his aching soul.

His head lowered, he puffed out his cheeks as he battled against himself. The vein in his temple bulged as his lips brushed her shoulder, his tongue barely an inch away from her sweet blood. A soft sigh escaped Elena's parted lips and her head lolled to the side.

With a primitive snarl Damon sunk his fangs into the flesh of his own wrist.

His blue eyes, flooded with the red brought on by blood lust, flew back towards Elena's face, wide with concern. She was deathly pale and her lips were losing the rosy hue he never failed to notice. He placed one hand to the back of her neck, tipping her forward gently. Then he pressed his wrist to her mouth.

'Come on Elena…' he urged in a desperate whisper.

But she wasn't responding.

He swore loudly and shifted so that Elena's head rested on his lap. Then he gripped her jaw and pulled her mouth open. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he held his wrist over her mouth. His blood dripped slowly onto her tongue and he waited, not breathing, for it to take effect.

Dread gripped him…nothing happened.

He pressed his wrist forcefully to her lips and pulled her up to his chest. Then he felt the briefest flicker of life, Elena's tongue probing his wrist.

Damon closed his eyes and sighed. He could barely understand what it was that he was feeling. As Elena's drinking became more forceful, all he knew was that she was going to be okay. The fact that that mattered so much to him scared Damon almost as much as the fact that she had almost died in his arms.

He opened his eyes again and gazed down at her. With his free hand he stroked her hair off her face and swallowed deeply. Then her eyes flickered open and met his. For a second she seemed confused, then awareness struck her and she realised exactly what was happening. Her eyes widened in horror and she pulled her mouth away from his wrist with a strangled cry.

'What the…?'

Damon barely had time to look up and see Stefan before Elena was out of his arms and he was flying back across the room. He crashed into the wall; the air expelled suddenly from his lungs, and sank to the floor. Then Stefan's weight fell upon him once more.

'You bastard!' Stefan roared.

For the briefest moment, Damon saw Stefan's expression. There was murder in his eyes. Then he saw Stefan's fist and felt it connect with his jaw, once, twice, three times…

Damon could do nothing to stop him. Resisting Elena's blood had drained him completely. He just lay there, taking each blow as they rained down upon him.

'Stefan…' distantly, Damon heard Elena's weak voice, but Stefan was overcome by despair. He heard nothing and his onslaught continued.

'I knew you couldn't- you…I hate-' Stefan struggled to speak through his grief. Elena was dead to him and Damon had killed her.

For a second Damon entertained the idea of Stefan staking him. Would it be that bad? But then Damon heard shuffling footsteps and Elena spoke again, clearer this time, 'Stefan, _stop_!'

Stefan froze. Damon watched his brother's face. He saw the hope flood his tear-filled eyes and he lowered his clenched, bloody fist. Slowly he turned his head to find Elena, unsteady on her feet, standing behind him.

Damon's breath was ragged. He pushed himself up into a slightly more dignified sitting position. Elena's eyes were wide and fixed on him but he found he couldn't meet her gaze. The scent of her blood was still strong; it burned his senses with temptation.

'Elena…' Stefan's voice was small, 'I thought…'

She swallowed thickly. Her face was still far too pale and she had to grip the table beside her for support. But she managed to speak clearly as she said, 'It was Vicki that bit me Stefan…Damon saved my life.'

Silence fell between the three of them as Stefan absorbed what Elena said. He turned slowly, looking in wonder at his brother who was still trapped beneath him.

Damon's eyes narrowed and he spat, 'So you can apologise now.'

Stefan jumped to his feet. His gaze snapped from Elena to Damon and back again. His brow lowered as he muttered somewhat unconvincingly, 'I'm sorry.'

Damon rolled his eyes to the side as he pushed himself to his feet. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The blood there was already starting to dry. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and straightened his shirt as he stepped around Stefan.

'Where are you going? Stefan asked, his voice betraying the mixed emotions he was feeling. His eyes could not decide whether to settle on the fading bite mark on Damon's wrist, or Damon's blood coating Elena's lips.

Damon did not look back, nor did he allow himself to look at Elena as he passed her. He waved a hand and said simply, 'Out.'

He forced himself to walk purposefully across the room towards the door. Forced every muscle in his body to make it seem like he did not care.

'Damon…' Elena spoke hesitantly and there was something in the way she said his name…

But Damon did not give her a chance to continue. He snapped, 'You're welcome.' Then he sped out the door and slammed it shut.

The cool air hit him and he leant his head back against the wood of the door as he took a deep, steadying breath.

'Damn,' he cursed softly to himself.

His blood was still pulsing furiously, reacting to Elena's. He had wanted, so badly, to taste her. He had been so tempted to just lick a single drop, just to try it, to see if it tasted as wonderful as it smelled. But then…would he have been able to stop himself? And _why did he care_?

His eyes scanned the darkness. Night had fallen fully. The trees loomed in front of him and a small gust of wind brought the scent of Elena's blood back to him in full, torturous force. He looked down at himself. Her blood had caked his shirt but the wind was carrying it from somewhere else. Then he realised with a start…Vicki.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he shot towards the trees without another second's hesitation.

Within an instant Damon stood sheltered within the woods. His nostrils flared with rage as he stared around him. Emotions that he could barely understand were coursing through every sinew of his being, so he focused them all on one outlet. _Rage_. Vicki had almost killed Elena; Vicki had caused all of this.

'I know you're here,' he spat viciously; alert for any sign of movement, 'I'm not going to hurt you Vicki…I already killed you once.'

But he was answered with silence.

He ground his teeth together, a muscle twitched in his jaw. He spun on the spot, his bright eyes alert and flashing menace. Then, he heard the faintest rustle of a fallen leaf.

Snarling, he leapt forward. Vicki, crouched in the bushes, screamed pitifully as his hand gripped her throat and slammed her petite figure into the trunk of a tree. The air rushed out of her lungs and she gasped as she gazed fearfully at Damon, his own face a mask of fury.

'Give me one reason,' he hissed, cutting off each word sharply, 'why I shouldn't rip your head from your shoulders?'

Vicki's long fingers slipped desperately over Damon's. His knuckles were white as they gripped her remorselessly. She opened her mouth, gasping for breath. Her feet kicked back, aimlessly, at the tree behind her.

'It-it…w-' she managed to croak, but then breath failed her. She choked and spluttered until Damon threw her to the floor with a flick of his wrist.

She lay in the mud. Her clothes were covered in blood and filth; her hair was a matted mess and tears streamed down her face. But Damon's heart was cold; Elena had almost died. His nostrils flared as he bore down upon her, a black shadow against a blacker night. She did not have the fight left in her to move, it would be futile anyway. Vicki simply watched as Damon squatted beside her, his piercing eyes bulging.

'_One_ reason.' He whispered with venom.

He watched her throat bob as she struggled to swallow her terror. Her mouth opened slowly, then she paused.

'I was told to do it.' She blurted suddenly.

That was not what Damon was expecting. He arched an eyebrow in surprise and leant forward. Suspicion made him wary and cold dread trickled down his spine.

His voice quavered softly as he asked, 'By who?' already knowing the answer.

'By me, Damon.'

Damon's eyes fluttered closed as his stomach lurched sickeningly. He felt Vicki inching away slowly but he could no longer pay her any heed. He could sense _her_ behind him. Katherine. With difficulty, he stood and he turned to face her.

His icy eyes met her warm, round ones and silence stretched between them. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Damon heard Vicki scramble to her feet and disappear into the night. But Katherine was his only point of focus. He drank in the sight of her, savouring it. She tipped her head to the side, one corner of her mouth curled up into a smirk. Damon simply watched, enraptured. But then…something else happened. Something he could not have expected. He pictured Vicki bearing down upon Elena, he imagined Katherine telling her to do so and he felt anger. His brow lowered darkly and Katherine's expression cooled.

'Why are you not happy to see me Damon?' Katherine pouted, the moonlight glinting off her red lips.

'How are you back, Katherine?' he countered, matching the mock playfulness of her tone.

She laughed softly, throwing her head back so that her hair cascaded around her shoulders. Her scent, so familiar and so enticing wafted towards him and he felt his resolve begin to break.

'Damon. My love. That is a long tale,' she closed the distance between them. Her face appeared before his and he saw nothing of Elena there. Katherine was dangerous. He saw it in her eyes, roaming over his face. He saw it in her smile, her lips so close to his. She placed a hand over his heart and Damon shuddered. Then she leant forwards so her lips brushed his ear and whispered, 'Too long to be shared when we have only just been reunited. For now. I want you and you _alone_.'

Damon closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Katherine's lips nipped his ear and he spoke suddenly, his words laced with bitterness, 'And what about tomorrow? Tomorrow, will you want Stefan, and Stefan alone?'

Katherine sighed. Her breath tickled Damon's throat, she slid her hand up his chest and around his neck so her fingers gripped his hair gently. She pulled him closer to her and Damon ached to wrap his arms around her, to squeeze her to him. It was only when he didn't that Katherine spoke again.

'No, Damon. Not this time.' She pulled her head back and tilted her chin to meet his gaze. 'I came back for _you_.'

Damon wanted to step away from her, but he could not move. So he simply shook his head softly, 'Then why try to kill Elena?'

He felt Katherine stiffen slightly then and he saw her expression darken. She licked her lips, thoughtful for a moment, then said, 'I was curious to see her, I will admit. Then, when I went to her house, you were there…and you _protected_ her.' Katherine's eyes flashed and he nails dug into the back of his neck as she held his gaze forcefully, 'I was afraid that you loved her Damon. I have been through…_so much_ to get back to you. The thought of you loving another…' she closed her eyes and sighed, steadying herself. Then she smiled softly and the pressure on the back of Damon's neck eased. Her fingers moved around to the side of his face and trailed down his cheek to circle his lips. Damon's resistance had all but collapsed.

'You could not ever love another, could you Damon? You could never love another but me?'

Her finger pulled him down towards her and she stretched forwards, licking his lip with her tongue.

'No...' Damon breathed.

Katherine smirked wickedly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly, 'How long I have waited…how long it has been…' This time, Damon's arms did grip her. He pulled her tight against his chest and his heart exploded with ecstasy. Finally she had realised that they were meant to be. Finally she was his. His lips crushed against hers urgently and everything else was forgotten in his bliss.

He barely noticed when Katherine pulled away and purred, 'Of course, I must see Stefan again soon…for old times sake…'

Nor did he notice her triumphant smile as he, Damon Salvatore, relinquished himself to her once more.

AN: I really hope you liked it! I know there wasn't a whole lot of Damon and Elena but for a good plot, other things need to happen. And I am an angst lover  Please review! I'll try and update A.S.A.P


	6. Words

AN: Firstly, I am so sorry about how long it has been since I updated. I had lots of work to do first off. Then, the last two weeks I have suffered a complete writers block.

Thanks to the Fatalists for inspiring me to get this done. I don't know why but I really struggled with it. I hope it is up to standard and doesn't disappoint. I simply can't believe how many reviews this has and I am so greatful! Enjoy.

Believer

Chapter 6. Words.

'Jeremy?' Elena slumped up the stairs. She was hoping that if she glared at her brother's door long enough he would sense her presence and turn his music down.

She reached the landing and shouted louder, 'Jeremy!'

There was a dull thud, followed by a muffled curse. Elena pursed her lips as the door down the landing opened and Jeremy stuck his head out.

'Hey,' he mumbled.

Elena's expression softened and she felt guilt coat her heart again. His eyes were dark with exhaustion but he still managed a small smile for her.

'How are you?' she asked.

Jeremy shrugged, grimacing slightly, 'I'll be fine.' Then his voice grew bitter, 'she left me…it's not like she's dead.'

Elena winced and looked away hurriedly, 'Think you could turn it down a little?'

'Sure.' And he shut his door.

She waited for a second to make sure he really did adjust the volume, and then she traipsed into her room. She threw her keys onto her bed and eased her bedroom door shut.

Jeremy's music was now nothing more then a soft hum but mingled with the chatter of birds outside her window; it still set her teeth on edge. She was tired and irritable. Her hand rubbed her neck sub-consciously. The mark where Vicki had bitten her had faded completely but she had been plagued by a dull ache all day.

Elena sighed. She trudged wearily to her bed, sat on the edge and kicked off her shoes. She knew she had been moody and sullen all day. Bonnie had been watching her like a hawk; dark eyes round with suspicion and concern. Even Caroline had asked if she was okay, _Caroline_. She had told them she was fine.

But she wasn't.

When she had found out that Stefan was a vampire she had been afraid but, in a way, it hadn't seemed that real to her. _Now_ it was real. She had almost died. And if it hadn't been for Damon – _Damon_ – then the supernatural world she had found herself involved with would have killed her.

A shiver ran down Elena's spine. Death. It was something she had never thought about…something she would brush aside, something she didn't have to consider. And then her parents died. Her thoughts turned to Jeremy, oblivious in his room and her heart quailed. She couldn't lose him too. She _couldn't. _She wanted nothing to do with vampires. Nothing to do with risk.

She flopped onto her front and pressed her face into her bed, to muffle her frustrated scream. Her head was pounding and her muscles were taut with tension. If Caroline thought there was any way she was going to Tyler's party, she had another thing coming.

With a permanent frown etched onto her face, Elena shoved herself off her bed. She peeled her top over her head and threw it aimlessly towards the corner of her room; every movement was an effort she could barely force herself to make. She stomped over to the airing cupboard and grabbed a towel. If a shower didn't make her feel any better then she was giving up and going to bed.

She turned back around and barely managed to stifle a scream.

'Damon!'

He was propped up on her bed, sprawled luxuriously amongst her sheets with his favourite smirk plastered across his face. Elena glared at him, nostrils flaring until he raised an eyebrow pointedly. His eyes sparkled as they roved over her. She felt her cheeks flush scarlet. She was stood before him in her bra and he was doing nothing to hide his appreciation of that fact. Elena tilted her chin up, trying to regain some dignity, and retrieved her top.

As she pulled it back on she spat, 'Get out Damon.'

He pouted, 'There's no need to be rude…I took my shoes off and everything.' He wiggled his sock-clad feet for emphasis and despite everything Elena had to struggle not to laugh.

Then she remembered the last time that she had seen him. Their argument and of course, him feeding her his blood to save her life. He had barely looked at her afterwards. His eyes had been dark and his jaw tight as he practically bolted from the boarding house. Yet here he was, smirking like the first time she had met him. As if it had never happened.

Damon noticed her frown deepen and as a silence stretched between them he sighed loudly. He rolled his eyes and stretched his arms behind his head as he settled back into her pillow.

'You know, you really need to work on your demeanour as a host.'

Elena shot him a wary look and folded her arms across her chest, 'You ignore the fact that generally, when someone is a host…they actually _invite _their guests.'

Damon wagged a triumphant finger, 'But you _did_ invite me,' he smiled and adopted his most over-the-top wistful expression, 'all those days ago.'

'Yes, well…' Elena began, lacing her voice with a sarcasm that almost matched his, 'that was before I knew you were a psychopathic vampire with century-old issues.'

Damon smiled then, a smile that was so close to being genuine that Elena's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Then he pouted, his perfect lips turning down comically.

'That's unfair…'

Elena raised her eyebrows, 'Really?'

'I haven't killed anyone in a week.'

A chill ran down Elena's spine and the mood in the room shifted uncomfortably. Their eyes locked and Elena found her mouth was suddenly dry. It was so easy to forget what he was.

Even if she had wanted to look away from him, she wouldn't have. There was something in his expression, a strange intensity. His eyes seemed brighter than usual, if that were even possible, and the way he was looking at her…

She swallowed again and asked in an oddly strained voice, 'what do you want Damon?'

He seemed to consider her question for the moment and the longer he stared, the stranger Elena felt. For a second her heart stopped and she was sure he was compelling her. Her hand shot to her throat and her fingers clutched the chain of Stefan's necklace, vervain intact. Damon's eyes followed the movement but instead of looking angry, he looked…sad.

'Damon…'

'Don't worry Elena…' The moment passed. His broad smirk was back in full force, flashing his teeth and stretching right up to his eyes. Elena blinked a few times, convincing herself she had imagined it. Damon was complex enough as it was. He sat up slowly, watching her all the while and before she could blink, his nose was almost touching hers, '…I'm not staying long.'

Startled Elena thrust out a hand to push him away, but it was like pushing against a solid wall. She swore as she lost her balance but Damon's hands curled around her wrists and held her up effortlessly.

'You bastard!' Elena hissed furiously, glaring up at him with a ferocity that nobody else dared threaten him with, 'stop _doing_ that.'

'I'm sorry,' Damon tipped his head forwards so that their eyes were level and she could feel his breath on her face. He whispered secretively, 'I sometimes forget that I'm a…_vampire_.'

Elena rolled her eyes irritably; her patience with his games had worn thin. She was tired anyway and her headache was pounding back with a vengeance. She pulled her arms back but his grip held firm.

Grinding her teeth together in frustration, Elena spat, 'What do you _want_?'

Damon's grip shifted on her wrists as he gazed down at her and his thumbs began to trace circles on her palms.

'_What are you doing_?' she cried and this time she wrenched back roughly, but still he wouldn't let go. 'What the _hell_ is your problem?' Elena's eyes were wild, while Damon's were merely amused. 'I haven't seen you for days since you saved my life and then disappeared into the woods without a word!' She tried again to break free, but Damon's grip was vice-like and still he stood silently. 'Now…' Elena's words came out in gasps as she struggled and struggled. A large part of her knew it was futile but there was nobody in the world that could make her feel such a torrent of conflicting emotions as Damon could. He affected her; there was no other way to describe it. 'Now…' she continued, 'you turn up here…and think…you can play games with me?' There was a flash of emotion in Damon's eyes then and Elena latched onto it. 'What the hell happened in the woods Damon, huh? You walk in one person and come out another – have you been brain-washed or…'

Damon's grip tightened uncomfortably and he pulled her forwards to crash against his chest. Elena's mouth hung open and she couldn't breathe. His nostrils were wide, his eyes narrowed darkly and she could feel his whole body trembling. If he had a living heart, she knew it would be racing.

He stared – no; he devoured her with his eyes. They flickered everywhere and Elena was sure she had never felt something so intimate. She flushed from head to toe, she gasped softly and she wanted to look anywhere but at him. But when she tore her eyes from his, they fell to his lips and all manner of thoughts that she should not be thinking appeared as vivid pictures in her mind. Then his eyes fell to _her_ lips and she stopped breathing all together.

Elena wasn't sure how long they stood like that. Eyes drifting from eyes, to lips and back again. She wasn't breathing properly, she was light-headed – a part of her wished he _were_ using compulsion. It would explain the utter insanity of her thoughts, the impossibility of what she was feeling. But the only explanation was that he did compel her, without having to use any sort of supernatural powers.

Just as she thought she might faint, Damon's hands fell away from her wrists, leaving her skin feeling oddly bare and he stepped back.

It was as if they had been inside a vacuum. Suddenly, the heat faded and Elena's head cleared. She drew in a long, shaky breath and tried desperately to pretend that nothing had just passed between them.

'Are you going to the party tonight?'

Elena started; she was so taken aback by his cold tone that she barely heard his question, 'Wha-'

'The Lockwood boy's party,' he insisted, his face impassive.

Elena was wholly bewildered, 'No…why…'

'Good.' He nodded sharply and turned away towards the window.

'Damon!' Elena cried and she took an involuntary step forward. To her horror, she realised she was on the verge of tears. He paused but his hand twitched by his side – he was on edge. 'Why is that good?' she continued, her voice trembling, 'Why do you want to know if I'm going? I don't…'

'Because,' Damon's leather-clad back was facing Elena and he didn't turn around as he finished, 'I don't want to see you there.'

Then he was gone, the window banging open after him.

Elena stared.

It was a while before she felt something tickling her cheek. She reached up a trembling hand to brush her tears away. He was a monster. He was a demon.

She swallowed hard, trying desperately to overcome the numbness that had settled inside her. She had felt so alive when he had been there but her room was suddenly so empty. Then Elena's expression darkened. He was toying with her, playing with her human emotions for his own amusement. She could feel her cheeks burning again, but this time in humiliation. He didn't want her to go to the party?

Elena squared her jaw and wiped her remaining tears with the back of her arm. She clambered across her bed and scooped her phone off her bedside table. She flipped it open and began to text, fingers flying over the keypad.

**C, feelin better. Am coming to T's 2nyt**, **meet u 8? E x**

He was a monster. He was a demon. He was a _vampire_.

Elena should not care for him at all. But she did. She felt something for him that was beyond caring.

But that didn't mean she would be his toy.

AN: I hope that wasn't boring or OOC. Please review!!


	7. Intoxicated

AN: First, I have to apologise for how long it has been since I added a chapter. I am SO sorry. Two reasons; exams and the fact that I have simply had no inspiration. Despite the awesome DE, I haven't been able to write for so long. So I hope you forgive me, and that my readers haven't abandoned this fic. Because I appreciate each and every review so much! They seriously make me so happy.

Onto the chapter. I hope you like it. I really did as I wrote it, but don't as much now I read back. Strange I know…anyway…let me know what you think!

Believer

Chapter 7: Intoxicated.

Elena smiled stupidly. Her eyes slid lazily from face to face. She was drunk. Very drunk.

And it felt good.

She leant her head back against the rough bark of the tree she was slouched against and she closed her eyes with a contented sigh. There was a slight chill in the air but she liked it. She liked the way it pinched her skin – she felt alive. And she felt free. She was surrounded by her old life. A life of time spent with her friends. A life full of parties hidden in the woods…a life where everything made sense.

'Hey…'

Elena straightened slowly. Her senses were dull and slow. Her eyelashes lifted drowsily and she found Matt stood before her. She smiled broadly, a surge of appreciative warmth rushed through her. Good, reliable Matt. Despite everything that had happened, Matt and the others would always be there.

He looked her up and down suspiciously, one eyebrow raised, and she pouted back at him.

'Elena, you are _drunk_.'

She gasped at him and swatted his arm playfully, 'I am not! How _dare_ you make such an assumption…'

He tapped his bottle against her shoulder and she stumbled. As Elena's pout only deepened, Matt chuckled, 'Yes, you are.'

'_Fine_.'

They stared at each other for a moment. The smallest smile tugging on Matt's lips and Elena overplaying her petulance. Then she snorted, a small laugh. And soon her snort was a giggle and then Matt was laughing too. Elena could barely remember a time when she had felt so light, unburdened.

'So,' Elena started after their bout of alcohol enhanced mirth had passed, 'Having a good time?'

Matt shrugged, easy smile always intact, 'It's pretty cool. Tyler and Caroline disappeared somewhere, so prepare yourself for that wad of information…'

Elena rolled her eyes dramatically, then she clinked her bottle against his and said, 'So your boyfriend has to ditch you before you come talk to me, huh?'

Matt laughed. Grinning, he threw an arm around Elena's neck and pulled her to his chest. She squealed dramatically and her head spun for a moment. But she was still laughing. Then Matt ruffled her hair and added, 'You know I'm always here to talk with you Elena,' before he set her back on her feet again.

Elena drew in a deep breath, still smiling contentedly, 'I know. And I appreciate it, you…'

But before she could finish, there was a great roar from the middle of the clearing. She straightened, movements sluggish, but her mind raced with a sudden fear. She instantly imagined the worst. Her hand shot out and grabbed the front of Matt's jacket – desperate to protect whomever she could from any danger. It was only then that she noticed what had happened. The bonfire that was the focal point of the party had caught on a couple of the camp chairs sat around it. Elena closed her eyes with a relieved sigh. A few of the guys were already dousing them with water.

Then she spotted something. She saw Bonnie, her image flickering from beyond the flames. Her eyes were wide and blank. Her mouth was slack. Then she started suddenly. Her face shot up and spotted Elena's; she looked terrified. Elena took a step forwards, concerned. But before she could, she heard something else that made her blood run cold.

'_Vicki_?'

Matt's soft whisper reached her ears and pulled her head back around. His face was stricken. She could see his eyes straining, desperately searching the darkness. She could practically hear his heart racing with newfound hope. A hope that Elena knew was futile. She followed his gaze and sure enough, smiling cautiously from behind a tree, was Vicki.

'Matt…' Elena started, he looked over her shoulder quickly to check on Bonnie, but she was gone. Swearing and straining to get her foggy mind to focus Elena turned back and…Matt was gone too.

A horrified gasp escaped her and she glanced around wildly. 'Matt?' she cried, her voice cracked as she felt a familiar fear threaten to surface. Everything had been so perfect; she knew it was too good to be true.

But despite her fear…despite knowing that Vicki, a vampire, was right there in the woods. Elena was still drunk. And Matt had no idea what he was getting himself into. She threw her bottle into the grass and steeled herself as she sprinted after him, away from the bonfire and into the darkness of the trees.

She had no idea where Matt had gone and no idea where she was going. She stumbled on – her legs were weak and uncooperative. Her vision swam as she spun on the spot, crying and screaming Matt's name. The further she ran, the darker it got. And then she was utterly lost. Her breath was coming painfully fast and her blood was rushing furiously, making her head pound. She squeezed her eyes shot as she ground to a halt. But it simply made everything spin more furiously. Her knees buckled as her stomach flipped viciously. She was gasping and retching – tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

She scanned the trees around her as she let out a pitiful sob, 'Matt…'

She froze suddenly and her blood ran cold. She heard something – a laugh. Her face was ghostly pale as she lay sprawled on the earth and gazed fearfully around her. The trees loomed above, closing in on all sides. She had no idea where she was…or where Matt was. And there was that laugh again…closer this time, just beyond the trees ahead. Fear paralysed her and her eyes widened as she watched a figure step ever so slowly into her field of vision.

Then he stopped. And for a moment, Elena wondered if he was even there at all. He gazed down at her, just out of reach – a vision of beauty – and her heart swelled painfully at the sight of him. The world came to a halt and for the briefest second her fear evaporated as their eyes met. But she knew him now. She could read him. And his eyes were afraid and…sad.

'Damon?' she asked tentatively – her heart breaking at the ease with which his name rolled off her tongue.

His brows lowered and he swallowed hard. He looked like he wanted to say something but he was so tense, so rigid. His eyes shone brighter than usual and suddenly Elena's fear was back.

Breathing slowly, she dragged herself back to her feet, determined to regain a shred of dignity. Her clothes were torn and muddy – she was still shaky on her feet. But the adrenaline had cleared her mind and in a moment of clarity, she knew what was to come.

In a stronger voice than she thought possible, Elena asked Damon, 'Where is she?'

'Oh, very good…'

The confirmation was like ice in Elena's veins. Her eyes never left Damon's; even as his own fell away. Even as Katherine stepped out from the shadows. Even as she realised that this was why he had not wanted her to attend this party. She _couldn't_ understand why he looked so sorry but had still let this happen?

'Damon?' she said again, stronger than before.

To her surprise, he looked up and met her gaze again. But that hint of moisture was gone. That tremor of uncertainty has passed. His stare was as cold as the icy shade of his eyes. He was making a choice. He was choosing Katherine and it was as if he was flipping a switch and turning away from the humanity Elena has seen inside him. Katherine studied the silent exchange, her eyes glittering with malice. But Elena barely noticed. Despite everything she had denied herself – she could feel her heart breaking.

But Katherine was not one to be ignored.

'Well,' she started and finally Elena's eyes met those of the woman she so resembled. 'This is…_tense_.' And everything about her expression was saying that she was enjoying it.

Elena was hurting. She was cut and bruised. With every second – the numbing effect of the alcohol passed – and she was cold. But worse than that, she was afraid. What other reason would Katherine have to draw her to the centre of the woods, other than to kill her? She was alone. She was totally and utterly alone. And Damon had abandoned her.

'Where is Matt?' she asked, struggling to sound braver than she felt. If she was going to die…she would give Katherine as little pleasure as she could.

Katherine rolled her eyes dramatically, 'You humans…so pre-occupied by non-important details…' she glided closer, her movements fluid and cat-like.

But Elena merely held her gaze. She tilted her chin defiantly, her eyes cold and determined.

Katherine smirked as she cocked her head to the side. Her eyes wandered up and down Elena's trembling form and she sighed impatiently, 'He's fine…the girl was more stubborn that I first thought. The only way she would agree to get him to follow her so that _you_ would follow _him_…was if I promised not to hurt dear Matt.'

Elena's eyes fluttered closed, the relief was overwhelming.

'Of course,' Katherine drawled as she stepped closer still, 'Now I have you…I could kill them both.'

Elena snorted a bitter laugh, eyes still closed. She shook her head slowly, 'Please…whatever you want with me, don't play with me, just…do it.' Her shaking hands betrayed the terror she was so valiantly concealing.

Katherine laughed. It was an eerily beautiful sound, similar to Elena's own. But soul-less.

'You hear that Damon? Little _baby_ welcomes her death.'

Elena couldn't help looking for his eyes again. But they were on Katherine. Scanning her…searching for something.

And suddenly, Elena couldn't accept it. She couldn't accept that this would be her death. And more than that, she couldn't accept that this was _him_.

'Why are you doing this Damon?'

His nostrils flared. The only sign that he had even heard her.

Elena stepped forward, ignoring Katherine's quizzical stare. She was going to get through to him…she _had_ too.

'_This isn't you_. You don't let anyone treat you this way. From the moment I met you – I've always known that Damon answers to nobody.' Another step closer and as she spoke, her voice grew more strained. 'You _fight_ Damon. You fight for what you want and this isn't it…I know…_this isn't it_.'

'You think you know.' Damon's eyes snapped to meet hers and Elena flinched. There was nothing. No warmth. Not even a hint of fire.

'Don't you see Damon? Don't you see what she has done to you? This is _not_ you. I won't let it be you. You're pathetic, ' she spat. And disappointment was etched into every corner of her face. 'The Damon I know would tell her to go to hell…the Damon I know would have her wrapped around his finger, not the other way round!'

'_Stop_ Elena.'

Her eyes brightened with hope, a spark of electricity connected their eyes. A spark she had never felt and would never experience again. And she knew he felt it too.

'The Damon I care for…' her voice caught,' the Damon I…' she paused. She couldn't say it. She didn't even know if it was true herself. But he could see it in her eyes. And she saw something in his too.

Then Katherine sighed loudly and they both started.

'Well really Damon,' her voice was light but her eyes were hard as stone. More than before, Elena could feel the menace radiating from Katherine's rigid form. 'I tire of this…do what you came to do. Finish her so that we can leave.'

The little flame of hope Elena had been harbouring puttered out in an instant. For a second, she stared at Katherine unable to comprehend. But then it dawned on her. Her mouth hung open as her expression fell. She barely dared look at Damon; she could not bear to see confirmation in his eyes. But she _did_ look at him. And his eyes _did_ confirm it. Katherine had not brought Elena to this spot so that she could kill her. She did it so that _Damon_ would.

Elena's eyes filled with tears. All her fight, all her strength drained out of her.

'No…'

She shook her head as his gaze fixed onto her. She would not believe it. Even as his eyes trailed to her neck. She _could not_ believe it.

She gasped loudly as the tears she was struggling to control overwhelmed her. She glared vehemently at Katherine and spat, 'He won't do it…you don't know him like I do…all you see is the monster you made. But _I see what he was before_…' Her voice stumbled over a sob as her chest heaved, 'He _won't_.'

Katherine's response was a cold smile. 'Oh, I think he will. I'm quite adept at creating monsters…am I not Damon?'

Damon's head turned. Turned to Katherine. His brow lowered. His eyes burned with a strange intensity and Elena stopped breathing. This wasn't just about her life…it was Damon's too. But Katherine's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'You will, _won't you Damon_?' And behind that sick sweetness, there was a centuries old threat.

He said nothing. And he didn't move.

'Damon.'

Elena and Katherine glanced at each other. They had both said his name at the same time. Katherine with controlled anger. Elena with tentative warmth.

Then Damon looked beyond them both. For a second his eyes narrowed, then they flashed to Elena's – wide and sincere – as he said, 'I'm sorry.'

Elena's legs failed beneath her and she felt herself fall. An arm wrapped itself tightly around her. But she didn't scream. She was numb. Her mind flashed back to the day that Damon had tried to stop her from answering the door to Katherine. Then to the day that he had fed her his blood to save her life. Despite it all…any second, his teeth would rip open her neck and drain her of her life.

But they didn't.

Slowly, Elena opened her eyes.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

The trees rushed past her, a blur of darkness. Her stomach rolled and she gasped, pushing against the arm that held her.

Then everything slowed and finally stopped. The arm released her and she sprawled onto her back, panting heavily.

'Elena?'

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and frowned into the shadows.

'Stefan?'

AN: Aaaah. I hope that was okay! I'd hate for it to be disappointing after such a long wait.

I also feel I have to make something clear…don't hate me for this SE ending. I promise, it's all DE from here to the end. ;)


	8. Realisation

AN: For me…I think this is a relatively fast update :P

I'm a bit anxious about how this chapter is going to be received! I actually really enjoyed it but we'll see…

Only three more chapter to come! Thanks so so much for the incredible feedback. It literally makes me happier than ANYTHING to see people appreciate my writing. It really gives me hope for my ambitions as an author! So keep the reviews coming!

Believer.

Chapter 8: Realisation.

Elena staggered to her feet, numb and confused.

Stefan stood with her, eyeing her with concern.

'Are you ok?' he asked, his voice soft and warm.

Elena simply stared at him for a moment. She could not comprehend what had just happened. She had been so sure that she was about to die. Yet somehow, she was still alive. She allowed that to sink in and the relief almost overwhelmed her.

But Stefan's presence kept her alert.

'What are you doing here?' she asked bluntly.

'Elena, we should get you home…' he took a tentative step forward, holding out his hand.

But Elena stepped back, her brow lowering darkly, 'Stefan,' she began, her tone sharp, '_what_ are you doing here?'

He froze and she saw the sadness in his eyes. Somewhere, buried deep within, she felt a pang. She was hurting him, which was something she had never wanted to do. But somehow he had saved her, at the very last possible second. And she could picture Damon's gaze flickering to a point behind her…she could hear his words, 'I'm sorry.' She had to _know_.

'Stefan?' she cried urgently.

He puffed out his cheeks and his eyes slid away from her. She could see it was hard for him…everything that was going on. And she knew she was being insensitive but she was scared. Scared for Damon.

'Please…' she whispered, softly this time.

He looked at her; saw the emotion and intensity in her eyes. Something he had never seen when she had been with him.

'Damon text me…just before…' his eyes fell to the floor, 'he asked me to come and save you…'

Elena thought her heart might explode.

He was never going to kill her. He was never going to hurt her. She had to take a breath to steady herself. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing. Her eyes were drawn back to the direction Stefan had carried her from. Were Damon and Katherine still there? Would Katherine give up now or come after Elena herself? Would Damon be ok?

'Why did he text? Why didn't he call you…why didn't he call _me_?'

Stefan's eyes were fixed on her, dark and thoughtful, 'I assume that he was hoping you wouldn't even turn up. Then when you did, it was too late to warn you. And if he had phoned me…Katherine would have heard him…'

Elena was struggling to take it all in. She knew she was trembling. She knew the adrenaline was rushing through her, making her feel bolder than she should. But she couldn't help the flood of emotions.

'But I don't understand why he let that all happen if he never intended to kill me? Why didn't he just tell Katherine he wouldn't do it?' Elena shook her head in bewilderment.

'Please Elena, let me get you home.'

Elena started. If he was silent for a second she kept forgetting that Stefan was even there.

'No.' She said instantly, without even thinking.

He looked surprised.

'Why?' he asked.

'I can't…' Elena paused. She glanced up at Stefan and faltered. She really _never_ wanted to hurt him.

Softly, she asked, 'Is he going to be ok…you know…with her now?' Stefan swallowed thickly; she could see the realisation dawning on him. Elena hurried on. 'She'll figure it out right…that the only reason you were there was because he told you?'

Stefan simply nodded.

'Well?' Elena pressed, eyes wide and frantic. 'Will he be ok?'

'I don't know Elena,' Stefan blurted and there was hardness to his voice that she did not recognise. He saw her shock, then her understanding and he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, 'I don't think she'd harm him physically…but emotionally…she…' his words trailed off.

Elena glanced up at him, waiting for him to continue. But there was something in his expression that gave her pause.

'What is it Stefan?' she asked, afraid of what he was holding back. 'What are you not telling me?'

'Elena…' he whispered with the slightest shake of his head.

Elena's nostrils flared. She stomped forwards, thrusting her finger into his chest, 'If Damon is in danger…and there is _anything_ that you know…you tell me now!'

'Do you love him?' Stefan asked suddenly.

Elena blinked.

A sad smile crossed Stefan's face while his eyes screamed their pain, 'You need to know if he is going to be safe…I need to know if you love him?'

Elena could feel heat rush to her face. But with every second that she did not speak, she could see Stefan's heart breaking behind his eyes. _Did_ she love Damon? She had never allowed herself to consider the possibility. There had always been a spark, a heat between them. But he had first been evil, and then he was Stefan's brother. There had always been something for her to shield her emotions behind. But back in the clearing, there had been nowhere to hide. Everything had been laid bare when she had to fight for Damon's heart. And she had known, as soon as she hadn't been able to say it.

Elena looked Stefan in the eye and murmured in the softest breath, 'Yes.'

And as Stefan's world came crashing down around him, Elena's heart sang with a freedom she hadn't experienced before.

'Stefan, I…' she took a step forward, wanting to ease his pain somehow.

'You don't need to apologise Elena.' His voice was warm again, always understanding. With sad eyes, he smiled at her. 'I've known, probably longer than you have and I think…I think he needs you. More than I ever would.'

Elena swallowed thickly, she blinked away sudden tears, 'I will always care for you Stefan.'

He blew out a breath and shook himself, 'And I you.'

'So you'll tell me?' she asked in a small voice, fear for Damon was her constant companion.

Stefan stuck his hands into the pocket of his jacket and cast his eyes away from her. He was uncomfortable and hurting but eventually he spoke, 'Damon thinks that I haven't seen Katherine yet, but she came to me first.'

'What?' Elena gasped.

Stefan nodded, 'the same night she appeared at yours. After I left…she found me. She told me the same thing she would have told Damon. That I had always been the one she truly loved.' He spat bitterly, 'that she had returned for me alone. But I told her to leave Mystic Falls and never come back.'

Shaking her head sadly, Elena continued for him, 'And then she went to Damon?'

'Remember when he saved your life?' Elena nodded, heart swelling at the mere memory, 'Then you remember how after I attacked him, he left? That's when she went to him. When he was upset and confused.'

'Confused?' Elena frowned. He hadn't seemed confused, simply impassive.

'Think about it Elena. He had somehow resisted your blood, and saved your life with his own. Damon would only do that for someone…special. Then, almost immediately after that, I arrived. His emotions would have been all over the place. Me being there would have just reinforced to him that you were not his.' Their eyes met and they both looked away hurriedly, awkward, 'He would have been hurt and angry. And with Katherine suddenly appearing, he probably thought she was his only hope.'

Elena was suddenly struck dumb. Her hand fluttered to her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut, aghast.

'What's wrong?' Stefan asked, his selflessness ever present.

Elena turned round eyes his way, they were brimming with tears. 'Now I understand why…oh my god…' She shook her head sadly.

'Elena,' Stefan stepped forwards, gripped her arms and forced her to look him in the eye, 'What's wrong?'

'Damon, he…he came to mine before the party. And he was acting strange. I hadn't seen him since he had saved my life…so I was angry…_I_ was confused…' a single frustrated tear ran down her cheek, 'Now I realise. He was making his decision. He was _testing_ me. And I was so…hard on him. I didn't even try to understand Stefan! But why didn't he just…_say it_…'

A flicker of a smile crossed Stefan's face. He shook Elena gently, 'When has Damon ever told anyone what he is feeling? _Really_? He's had his heart trampled over too many times. By our father, Katherine…and me. He didn't want to make himself vulnerable again.'

Elena nodded fervently. She stepped away from Stefan, turning back towards the trees. She pushed her hair behind her ears as she said, 'I understand now. I have to tell him.'

'No Elena.'

She spun back around, eyes narrowed to slits. 'What? What else can I do? I'm the only one that can save him!'

Stefan fixed his eyes onto hers, pleading with her, 'If you go anywhere near Damon, Katherine will happily rip your throat out.'

'Damon would stop her.'

'She's stronger than him.'

'Not by much.'

'She'll kill you Elena!' Stefan exclaimed loudly.

Elena visibly wilted. She racked her mind for some sort of an idea. But there was nothing. No way she could reach Damon without having to deal with Katherine too.

'She'll kill you…' Stefan insisted gently.

Like a relentless tide, fire rose within Elena again. She shrieked in frustration and cried, 'I can't just leave him Stefan! What if I never see him again? How would I ever live with myself?'

Stefan didn't have a reply. He simply gaped at her, knowing nothing he could say would change her mind. And Elena stared back, knowing that nothing would change his. Whatever had happened between them, he'd still die to protect her.

'Please Elena…' he murmured.

Elena closed her eyes with a sigh. '…Ok.'

For a second, Stefan was stunned into silence. He hadn't expected her to agree, at least not so quickly. 'Should I carry you?'

She simply nodded.

So he picked her up gently, she tucked her head and her arms in, and he ran.

Almost instantly, she was home.

She trudged up the porch steps, feeling numb. Almost sub-consciously, she rooted around for her keys. In a dull voice she offered, 'You're welcome to come in for a bit…I'd…like someone here…'

Stefan nodded, 'Ok.'

So she opened the door. She led him upstairs. She walked into her bedroom. It all felt so different to her. Everything looked so cold through sad eyes.

'I just need to grab something,' she muttered, more because she needed to talk to herself, to distract herself from the emptiness between her and Stefan.

As she entered her bathroom, she glanced back at him. He was staring out the window, lost in thought.

This was her one chance.

She tried not to move too quickly. She knew Stefan would be alert to anything, she knew that he was suspicious of her sudden compliance. She yawned loudly as she searched through the cupboards.

With a triumphant grin, she spotted the box she was looking for. A gift from Stefan himself.

Heart pounding, she opened her make up bag and emptied its contents as quietly as she could.

'You alright Elena?'

She started. 'Yeah…I'm fine.' The tremor in her voice made her wince. She was certain that he'd appear at the door any second and see what she was doing.

With shaking hands, she transferred the contents of the box to her make-up bag, and then placed the box back into the cupboard.

She took a breath to compose herself and pressed her palms against the coolness of her sink. Then she picked up the make-up bag once more and stepped back into her bedroom.

'What you looking at?' she asked Stefan, who was still at the window.

He glanced around slowly and offered a small smile, 'Not really looking…just thinking.'

Elena sidled up to him slowly, horrified to feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes, 'You mean…brooding?' she asked with an affectionate smile.

He chuckled softly, 'Yeah.'

She came to stand beside him and readjusted her grip on the bag in her hands.

She just about managed to choke, 'I'm sorry Stefan.'

Then she stabbed a vervain dart into his side.

A strangled gasp escaped his mouth as his head swung round towards her. His eyes grew wide with horror as he croaked, 'Don't Elena…' Then he staggered and fell to her bedroom floor with a dull thud.

Elena knelt beside him and placed her palm to his cheek gently. She sniffed back bitter tears and whispered, 'I'm sorry Stefan. But I have to save him.'

AN: I know there was no DE interaction. But I hope you agree that it was still all about DE. And I thought it was necessary to really clarify SE's relationship status before the big finale. I also really wanted to give Elena an opportunity to be realllyyyy BADASS. Review!


	9. Katherine

AN: This has to be my quickest update ever! Ha.

Basically, when I first started this story – it was going to be either a one-shot or a two chapter fic at the most. And this was where it was going to start. So I have had this in my head the whole time. A few things have changed but I was excited to write it!

So more than ever, I hope everyone enjoys and I reallyyyy want to hear your views!

Thanks to Nicole for checking this for me! If you haven't read her DE fic 'Inside' you should. Best. Ever.

Believer

Chapter 9: Katherine.

Elena jumped into action.

Ignoring Stefan's limp form at her feet, she tipped the contents of her make-up bag out onto her bed and vervain darts spilled across her sheets. Her hands were shaking furiously, partly from fear but mostly from the rush of adrenaline. She stared at the darts thoughtfully for a moment, mind racing through various plans that could only ever fail to succeed. Swearing loudly, she shook herself and picked one up. With an almost hysterical laugh, she shoved it into her pocket. For one mad moment, she considered stuffing darts into her bra and her socks. Anywhere that she could find. But it was foolish to even dream that she could retrieve a dart from either such place without Katherine noticing. Instead she grabbed another handful and hid them all in her pockets. Even if she noticed the bulge in Elena's jacket, Katherine wouldn't expect Elena to be armed.

It wasn't much of a plan but it was all she had.

She shot Stefan one last look and felt the briefest pang of shame. She hated what she was doing to him and she knew that when everything was over, the hurt she was causing him would be almost too much to bear. But she did not have time to worry about him and his feelings. Damon needed her. More than he realised. And the thought of losing him made anything else she was feeling seem wholly inconsequential.

Elena steeled herself. She took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm her nerves. But it was impossible. She knew what she was attempting was insanity. She knew she was no match for Katherine's strength, nor her guile. But her heart simply would not allow her to leave Damon without him _knowing_.

She crept to her bedroom door and with every creak of the floorboards she winced. No doubt Jenna had waited up to hear her come in. But would her Aunt be asleep? Perhaps she had heard Stefan come inside as well? Maybe Jenna was waiting for him to leave?

Elena swallowed, anxiety threatening to overwhelm her.

'See you tomorrow Stefan,' she called softly. Then she pulled her door closed and stomped heavily down the hall.

She felt ridiculous, pretending to be the much larger Stefan. She was certain that her fear was driving her to some sort of delirious state. But she couldn't risk Jenna being awake. She couldn't risk anyone stopping her from doing what needed to be done.

She forced herself to move slowly. Her breathing betrayed her wild urge to run. She took each step on the staircase one at a time, being as heavy footed as her slight form would allow.

As she reached the bottom, she couldn't help but smile. It was manic and it was afraid but there was a part of her that was alive with energy. She had never been the type of girl that could sit around and let things happen. She had to act. She had to follow her heart, no matter how much her head screamed at her to stop.

She swung the door open and as the cool air hit her, she paused.

Her eyes fell to the floor; the toes of her boots were tickling the line that separated the sanctuary of her home to the risk of the outdoors. Time seemed to stop. Blood pounded in her ears.

For all she knew, Katherine was sat on her porch just _waiting_ for her. Waiting for brave little Elena to rush headlong to her death. Waiting to snap her neck or to rip it open with her fangs.

Elena shivered. Her stomach rolled and she swayed slightly where she stood. Courage could only do so much. Somewhere deep inside, the fact that she was willing to die for Damon terrified her. When had that happened? How had she gone from hating him to loving him so desperately?

But she knew. It had always been there. Even when she had hated him, there had been that connection. There was an understanding between them that was on a different level to anything she had had with Stefan. And whenever she saw him…even for the briefest second, it was as though she felt the whole world shift.

Elena had to squeeze her eyes shut for a moment to stop herself from crying. Damon _needed_ to know this. With trembling hands she unzipped her jacket pocket and grabbed her phone. She stared at the screen, her finger hovering over Damon's name in her contact list. The letters seemed to stare up at her. Even his written name sent a shiver down her spine.

Taking a deep breath Elena pressed dial, her feet still refusing to step outside.

One ring…two rings…and then…

'Elena.'

Bile rushed up Elena's throat and an iron fist clamped around her heart.

'Katherine…' she breathed.

That was all Elena needed.

Still somewhat conscious of Jenna sleeping just over her head, Elena stepped outside and shut the door.

'Where is Damon?' she asked and suddenly her voice was strong and forceful. There was no longer any hint of a tremor. All Elena could feel was bitter hatred. Hatred for Katherine and all the pain she had caused both Damon _and_ Stefan.

Katherine laughed, a tinkling sound devoid of any emotion. Elena was used to it now. But even as it filtered through the phone it made her flinch. All Elena needed to know could be heard in that laugh.

Katherine _would _kill her. And she'd enjoy it.

'Why, he's with me of course. Where else would he be?' Katherine spoke softly, her taunt laced with twisted delight.

Elena's feet started to move automatically, across the porch and down the steps. And not once did she look back at the welcoming lights of her home. Not once did she think of Stefan, frozen by vervain and tormented by his own fear for her.

Instead, her eyes were fixed ahead – cold as the heartless witch she was speaking too.

'And where are you?' Elena hissed.

There was silence for a moment, then Katherine spoke again, 'I assume Stefan is with you?'

'No.'

And there was such conviction behind that single word, such defiance that Elena was sure that Katherine believed her.

'Well, well, well…' Katherine sung, 'how _brave_. So what is it that you are planning?'

It was Elena's turn to laugh bitterly.

'Let me speak to Damon.'

'Why of course,' and suddenly Katherine wasn't laughing. There was something else in her voice. A harshness. A hatred of Elena that so closely resembled her own. In that moment, they were perfect mirrors of the other. 'We are at the Manor…you are welcome to join us.'

'Fine.' Elena stated simply.

She was about to hang up when Katherine's voice reached her ears, a cold whisper in the night air.

'You know I'm going to kill you Elena?'

Elena hung up.

And though her fear was still there, it was suddenly no more than a passenger to the surge of strength she felt. She had known since Katherine had appeared on her doorstep, even though she hadn't wanted to admit it, that only one of them could survive.

What match was she really, for Katherine? If there were to only be one winner, then so be it.

Elena pushed it all from her mind. _Damon_. She wasn't stupid; she knew that Katherine was more than likely lying. He was almost certainly not at the Manor. He could have been anywhere. But what other option did Elena have, other than to play Katherine's game?

So she ran. She didn't dare take Jenna's car, unless her Aunt heard it starting up and decided to investigate. And the Salvatore Manor wasn't too far away. So she pumped her legs, as fast as they would carry her. Her muscles tensed with exertion, her breathing was uneven but she didn't slow down for a second. She ran down the road and past the school. She ran past Bonnies house and didn't even notice. Then she turned off the path and cut across the fields. Her boots caught in potholes and she stumbled on the uneven footing. But she never stopped.

Only when the Manor loomed before her did she falter. She slowed, her eyes drawn to each window. All she saw was darkness. The dark shape of the Manor against the backdrop of the moonlit sky. The dark windows, behind either of which Katherine could be hiding. It had always been a place that Elena felt safe. But now all it held for her was fear and uncertainty.

She forced herself on. Again her head battled her heart. Her instincts screamed for her to run, so basic and so primal. But her heart was stronger. Her feet were crunching up the gravelled driveway faster than she thought possible. And the darkness grew ever closer.

Then she was passing Stefan's car. Then stepping up to the door. Then raising her small fist to knock on the aged wood…

'That was quick,'

Elena's fist froze in mid-air. Her stomach twisted sickeningly and she drew in a shuddering breath. The cold air whistled through her teeth and into her lungs. She turned, struggling to keep her features impassive. Suddenly every breath, every gulp of air felt precious to her.

She licked her dry lips a few times before she could speak, 'I want to speak to Damon.'

Katherine stepped forwards and rolled her eyes, 'Let's not play that game. You know he's not here. I know that you know. We don't have to dance around the subject.'

Elena could feel the familiar anger swirl. She _hated_ that Katherine was her double. _Hated_ that any part of her was even remotely similar to a creature so cruel and so heartless.

'Then where is he?' Elena demanded with a defiant tilt of her chin.

Katherine smirked wickedly, 'Who knows…off crying in the woods somewhere I suspect.' She took another small step forwards and Elena watched, holding her breath. With every step, Elena's death inched closer. Katherine's eyes seemed alight with excitement, 'So how does it feel…to know that you have broken his heart?'

Elena's own heart twisted horribly and she spat, 'You should know.'

'The difference is, Elena,' another step, 'I don't care.'

Elena's nostrils flared with rage. Despite herself, she felt tears prick her eyes, 'You _bitch_.'

Katherine threw her head back as she laughed and for the first time Elena was cowed. It was like watching some nightmarish version of herself. For Katherine was right, Elena had broken Damon's heart too. Maybe she was no better than the demon before her?

_No_, she thought. Katherine had broken Damon's heart and enjoyed it. Whilst the mere thought of hurting Damon so deeply, was snapping Elena's own heart clean in two. She lifted her eyes to Katherine's once more. Deep brown, meeting deep brown. One pair hard and cold. The other warm and burning with determination.

And Katherine could see it. Her expression changed, she tilted her head to the side and eyed Elena with an almost grudging respect.

'I am impressed that you still came here. Though I can't understand why,' one step, then another. She shrugged simply, 'I'll kill you now. And Damon will forever know that you chose Stefan, as _everyone_ always does. There's no way that you can win.'

'You're wrong.'

Katherine arched a perfect eyebrows in surprise, 'I am?'

Elena saw the smug disbelief etched across Katherine's face, and fire coursed through her. She stood straighter and squared her shoulders. This time, _she_ took a step forward. She would _not_ be played with. She would _not_ give Katherine that satisfaction.

'Yes you are,' Elena insisted as she clenched her jaw in determination, 'So you kill me…' Katherine nodded slowly but Elena ignored her, 'Damon will still know that I came for him. He'll know that the reason you had to kill me was because _I love him_ and he loves me too.'

Katherine's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Elena finished with a sneer worthy of the woman she faced, '_You _are the one than can't win.'

A silence stretched between them. The pounding of her own heart filled Elena's ears. And she hated that no matter how hard she tried to hide her fear, Katherine could _hear_ it. She watched Katherine as Katherine watched her. Both stood rigid and tense. Both glaring at the other with venom.

Then Katherine stepped forward again and Elena knew it would end soon. One way or another.

This time, when she spoke, she was no longer playful. There was no mocking laughter, no sly smirk. She was cold, hard stone.

'I will. I _always _win.' She whispered with a chilling certainty, 'When your corpse lies beneath me, drained and mutilated beyond recognition.' Elena felt a wave of dread wash over her, 'I'll have taken you from both of them. And they'll realise what a mistake they made when they thought they could ever move on from my memory.'

Elena shook her head sadly, feeling numb, 'that's why you came back? You couldn't bear the fact that they weren't pining after you anymore?'

'I made them!' Katherine snapped suddenly, her features twisting into a snarl. Then suddenly, she was right in Elena's face, 'I taught them everything they ever knew. I turned them into _men_ as well as vampires.' Elena was only human. This time her instincts overwhelmed her and she stumbled backwards. But Katherine shadowed her every step, radiating power and menace.

'How _dare_ they think for one second that I'd simply sit by and let them be taken in by _you_. What are you but a lesser version of me?'

To her horror, Elena realised she was crying.

'I am more than you could ever be!' she screamed. 'I have a heart! You are nothing but a hollow monster – a calculating bitch! Don't you get it? They never _loved_ you. They were infatuated by your mystery and your manipulations. But I won't let you do it again!' Elena swatted the tears off her cheeks, 'I won't let you destroy Damon. He is _good_ and he is _beautiful_. You made him think that he was unworthy of anyone. You made him believe he was a monster. But he isn't!' And then her tears overwhelmed her and she choked back a sob as she finished, 'he _is_ worthy…of _me_. And whatever you do to me now. He'll _know_.'

Then Katherine's hand was wrapped forcefully around Elena's throat and her words broke off as she choked desperately. As Elena's eyes bulged and she struggled for her life. Katherine leant forwards, so that her breath whistled across Elena's lips.

'And that is where you fail to understand. It's not about _love_,' and Elena shuddered to hear the word off her tongue, 'it's about _control_.'

Then Katherine's eyes began to darken. She opened her mouth with a hiss, revealing her fangs. Elena's head swam as she began to panic. Everybody she cared about flashed through her mind, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't see. She saw Damon's face in the woods, the pain in his eyes. Katherine's grip on her shifted, she tugged Elena's head to the side viciously – exposing her long neck…

Elena screamed, using her fear to power one last act of defiance. She shoved her hand into her jacket pocket, and jabbed desperately with one of the vervain darts.

Katherine's grip on her neck disappeared at the same time as she grabbed Elena's wrist – the darts point a mere inch away from her skin.

Elena gaped, her mind flailing. That had been her only chance.

Katherine's eyes widened in shock. She looked from the dart back to Elena in disbelief. Then her face contorted into a mask so monstrous that Elena whimpered. With an almighty roar Katherine threw her. And as Elena flew through the air she sobbed freely, unable to be strong anymore. Her back smashed into the ground with an agonising crack and she cried out. She struggled to her knees, tears blurring her vision, and scrambled in the muddy earth – her hands finding little purchase.

Then Katherine's boot connected with her side and she flipped onto her back, the breath exploding from her lungs.

She lay there, breathless and drained as Katherine stood over her. And there was nothing but venomous hatred in either of their eyes.

'It's time for you to die.' Katherine growled.

Then she leapt forwards and this time Elena didn't even have the energy to scream. She simply stared, lifeless, as everything seemed to slow down around her.

Katherine's face loomed ever closer, her fangs glistening in the moonlight. Her hands reached forwards, claws desperate to rip at Elena's skin.

But then a dark shape appeared between them.

A dark shape holding a wooden stake in his familiar hands.

A dark shape that drove that wooden stake deep into Katherine's chest.

And in that final moment – Katherine's features softened as she gazed disbelievingly at her killer.

Like in the woods earlier, Katherine and Elena both spoke at the same time – equally stunned.

'Damon?'

AN: Basically, if people didn't like this chapter I'll be devastated! So let me know!

Next chapter will be a DE FEAST. 3


	10. Believer

AN: Ok, so I know I said there was another couple of chapters to come…I lied. Initially I was going to tag an epilogue on after this. Bt I've decided it won't really fit, and I'd prefer to leave it off here. So this is the end. Please, PLEASE enjoy!

Believer

Chapter 10: Believer.

Elena couldn't breathe.

Damon stood with his back to her, a frozen silhouette illuminated by the moon's glow.

Katherine's body hit the earth with a dull thud. She was dead. Gone. And Damon had killed her.

Elena couldn't tear her eyes off him. She couldn't believe what he had just done for _her_. But most of all she couldn't believe how it made her _feel_. It was overwhelming. It was like sparks were dancing all over her body, reaching out for him. She needed him. In that moment, she needed him so desperately that it hurt.

But he still hadn't moved.

His hands were still balled into fists at his side. His head was still bowed. He was still staring at the corpse at his feet. And Elena felt a surge of doubt. Her stomach turned and she felt sick. Was he regretting it? She swallowed thickly, her eyes were round and bright, her lip was trembling. She had to see his face. Everything she needed to know would be in his eyes. But time had stopped for Damon. Elena knew and understood. She had to go to him.

She pushed herself up with her hands and gasped. Pain shot through her side as she struggled into a sitting position. But the slightest sound from Elena was all Damon needed to hear. He turned his head first, then his whole body and their eyes met.

Elena's heart felt as though it might explode. His eyes reflected hers and all she saw in them was herself. His brow creased with worry as he took her in, sprawled awkwardly in the mud. He strode across to her, purposeful and sure. And with every second he got closer, Elena's heart ached harder. She _needed_ him.

'What the _hell_ were you thinking?' he hissed suddenly.

Then he was beside her, kneeling on the ground and still not touching her, torturing her with his closeness. His eyes searched her face, dark and angry.

Elena smarted. Her own eyes narrowed dangerously and she snapped back, 'I was _thinking_ of you.'

He shook his head angrily, 'No. You weren't thinking. What the hell did you think you'd achieve by coming here? What the hell did you think would happen?'

Elena's eyes flashed, 'I didn't care what would happen to me Damon. I needed to know what would happen to _you_. I came here to try and save you!'

His lips pressed into a tight line. He wanted to rage at her for her stupidity. He wanted to shake her for letting her heart rule her head. But it was what he'd have done and he knew that she knew that. So he took a deep breath and his expression softened.

Elena's narrowed eyes grew round again and she asked tentatively, 'Did you hear…?' she trailed off, feeling oddly embarrassed.

Damon nodded once, sharply, his own eyes wide with wonder. 'You're lucky I was even close…I heard the end…'

All tension between them finally faded. Any anger was gone and Elena let the relief wash over her. She let go of the tenuous wall she had placed around her heart and as it all threatened to overwhelm her, she started shivering.

Damon shifted, concerned. 'Are you okay?'

She hadn't realised how much she wanted to hear his voice again. How much the thought of never even arguing with him again had terrified her. Her face crumpled as she tried to blink back her tears.

'I thought I was never going to see you again…' she breathed.

That surprised him. His eyebrows jerked skywards and he cocked his head slightly. Then his eyes stopped searching, they settled on hers. There was silence. They didn't need words. The utter adoration on her face was enough to dispel his doubts. He swallowed thickly and Elena smiled as she watched his Adams apple bob. Everything he did could make her smile.

'You know coming here was the most stupid thing you've ever done, don't you Elena?' he threw her his trademark smirk, but his voice was shaking slightly – betraying everything that he was feeling.

A thrill shot through her as she watched his lips say her name. She smiled a watery smile and nodded. 'But you understand Damon…and you would have done the same.'

He held her gaze, not needing to respond. Because they both knew it was true. They were the same that way. Like two pieces of a puzzle waiting to be slotted together. Like Twin Flames of passion, burning to be one.

'But are you...okay?' he repeated softly after a moments pause.

'Yeah…' She nodded, 'I'm just gonna be bruised I think.' She winced as she tried to sit up straighter. Damon's hand immediately shot out to support her and his touch was like cool fire on her skin. Her heart danced as she looked back at him and found his lips much closer than they had been.

Elena felt heat rush to her cheeks. Suddenly she couldn't think or breathe. She could just _see_ him. She felt his breath brush her skin and she shivered in pleasure. She reached a hand forwards tentatively and the tips of her fingers touched the line of his jaw. His lips parted, his eyes widened and he leant into her touch almost imperceptibly.

Somehow Elena managed to speak, 'Are _you _okay?'

He knew what she meant instantly. He swallowed again, then a third time. Her fingers cupped the side of his face more firmly and he reached forwards himself to push a strand of hair away from her eyes.

She remembered a time when his face had always been a mask to her. When he had fought to hide himself away. She noticed that he didn't even try anymore. He let her see his confusion and his sadness. He let her see his pain.

'I'll be fine,' he said as his hand mirrored hers and rested on her face. He rubbed her cheek tenderly and Elena closed her eyes with a sigh. She believed him.

She felt him tense suddenly and his hand fell. Elena's eyes snapped open. He was staring at something over her shoulder. Her stomach squirmed with anxiety as she twisted her head, ignoring the shooting pain in her side.

Her heart sank as guilt flooded her and her hand dropped away from Damon too.

Stefan was staggering up the driveway, still not completely over the effects of the vervain she had stabbed him with. His eyes were fixed on the two of them and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. But she could imagine and it tore at her. His eyes flitted to Katherine's corpse and they widened. Damon said nothing. He was waiting for Stefan to make the first move, unsure of what would happen.

Just as Elena thought the heavy silence between the three of them would never end, he spoke.

'Are you hurt?'

Elena opened her mouth to answer but she couldn't speak. Her voice lodged in her throat and no amount of swallowing would clear it. So she nodded and she stared, praying that he could see the apology in her eyes. But Stefan wasn't Damon. She had never been able to read him and he had never been able to read her.

So his eyes fell away from her and met Damon's. Elena looked between them fearfully. She didn't want them to fight, not now. She felt Damon coiling beside her, bracing himself in anticipation. She saw Stefan's jaw lock dangerously. The tension was palpable. Elena's heart raced and she hoped that they'd hear it and that they'd spare her any more pain.

Finally, Stefan looked away.

'You should take her home.' He said simply.

Damon straightened in shock.

Then Stefan turned away from them completely, 'I'll deal with the body.'

Damon and Elena watched in respectful silence as Stefan appeared beside Katherine's blackened figure. He picked her up gently, brow low and eyes dark, and then he disappeared into the Salvatore Manor without another word.

The sick feeling of guilt in Elena's stomach subsided as soon as she couldn't see him. She did love Stefan. How could she not when he had been so desperate to save her, despite how she had hurt him? But it was nothing…_nothing_ compared to the myriad of emotions that scorched her soul as Damon's eyes rested on her warily.

'What happened?' he asked.

Elena closed her eyes. She'd tell him everything, she would. But she was cold and tired. She was still sat in the mud. Her back was starting to stiffen painfully. She opened her eyes again, looked into his and whispered.

'Take me home.'

For a moment, he looked as though he would insist on an answer but then Damon nodded, eyes sweeping over her body as he shifted to pick her up. One arm slipped under her shoulders gently, the other beneath her knees. Slowly he lifted her, trying his hardest to not cause her any more pain. Then he pulled her into his chest. She placed her hand over his dead heart that had suddenly come alive again and burrowed into him, her head nestling beneath his chin.

'Hold on…' his breath tickled her hair as he spoke. Elena couldn't help but smile; she'd never let go.

Then he was running as Elena clung to him. Her mind flashed back to just an hour or so ago. When Stefan had sped her out of the woods. She had been so afraid then, and so confused. Now, she felt nothing but peace.

Before she knew it, she was back in her bedroom and Damon was placing her gently on her feet. His hand was pressed firmly on the small of her back, supporting her as her legs shook. She stared around her appreciatively and then suddenly it was all too much. When she had left, she had believed that she would die. That she'd be leaving Jenna with so much guilt, and leaving Jeremy alone. That she'd never see her friends again. That she'd never go back to school. That she'd never really live her life.

She turned tear-filled eyes to Damon and he frowned down at her, silently asking her what was wrong. She told him without words that it was all for him, that everything she had risked was for him. Then she stepped closer, buried her face into his chest, wrapped her arms around his waist and she cried.

He stood frozen for a while but Elena didn't mind. She understood that this was strange for him. That he barely knew what had happened tonight and that she had a lot to explain. And she knew it had been along time since he had allowed himself to _feel_. It would take time for it to come naturally to him.

So she cried quietly as she held him. And then, slowly, he relaxed. One arm slipped around her, pulling her in, the other came to rest on the back of her head and Elena smiled through her tears. She pulled back slightly, so that she could look up at him. His hand moved around from the back of her head and he brushed her tears away with his cool fingertips.

There was a flash of confusion and uncertainty in his eyes, but then it passed.

'Thank you…' he murmured.

Elena's heart swelled. She tilted her head back, slipped her arms up around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

They touched and Elena gasped. He nipped her lower lip gently, their breath mingled. She kissed the corner of his mouth as she curled his hair around her fingers. His fingers caressed her neck as his mouth enveloped hers and suddenly Elena was floating. The kiss was tender and gentle. But the feelings it instilled were like a burst of flame in the pit of Elena's stomach. As her tongue finally found his, she sunk into him, melding their bodies together in their ironclad embrace.

Slowly, reluctantly – Damon pulled away and as his lips left hers Elena followed them hungrily, leaning forwards as he leant back. He smiled, a hint of his usual mischievousness flashing through his eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, 'Maybe you need to get some rest…I don't know if you're thinking straight.'

He said it half-jokingly, but Elena sensed that there was truth in his words. That he still couldn't quite believe what was happening between them.

'I'm going to be stiff in the morning,' Elena said as she stepped back from him in an attempt to support herself.

His hands shot out towards her again as she winced and he rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. She always hated having to rely on somebody else. He helped her over to her bed and sat her on the edge gently.

As he knelt down at her feet, to pull off her boots, his expression fell, 'This is my fault…'

Elena managed to shrug off her jacket as she laughed softly, 'What is?'

'You being hurt,' he said instantly without even a second's pause. His hand came to rest gently on her knee and he looked up at her sadly. 'If I had just been…honest…with you…'

Elena shook her head, still smiling, 'I wasn't honest with you either. But I always believed in you, Damon.'

Damon's jaw clenched in his frustration, 'But _I_ didn't believe in you…'

'Yes you did,' Elena stated with a warm finality. 'Otherwise you would never have saved my life.'

They stared at one another for a moment. Damon, denying his role as saviour whilst Elena told him that he was her saviour and always would be, in more ways than one. It was a silent battle of wills, in which they were equal. Always equal.

'You need to sleep.' Damon said quietly when it was clear neither would back down.

Elena nodded. He was right. She could feel exhaustion seeping through her, physical and emotional. She allowed him to lay her back on her bed. She closed her eyes as he pulled the covers up to her chin and touched her face affectionately.

But then she felt him stepping away and before she let sleep overtake her, her hand shot out and tugged at his jacket. She opened her eyes drowsily and looked up at him from beneath heavy lids.

'Stay with me.'

He paused for a second, holding her stare. Then he nodded. He pulled off his jacket, kicked off his shoes and in a flash was beside her. He pulled her to him, her back to his chest. She smiled contentedly as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. He placed an arm around her gently, letting his hand rest on her stomach.

This was what Elena wanted. _Damon_ was what she wanted. And in that moment, despite everything that had happened, she felt happy. She knew that in the morning she would have to explain everything. She knew that she'd have to go and see Stefan, to explain properly. But right then, Damon was all that mattered.

As her exhaustion overcame her and her eyes fluttered closed, Elena's hand found Damon's. His fingers intertwined with hers and she remembered thinking earlier that she would never let go. She knew, that he would never let go either.

AN: Ok, I'm going to go on a bit here. Bt please read on…

I simply cannot believe the reception this fic received and I am so, so grateful. Every review makes me so damn happy, I can't even explain. I love writing these two, but if you guys didn't respond so positively, I may have given p ages ago. I also probably wouldn't have tried as hard. So really, you were part of this as much as I was.

Reading back, there were definitely times where the quality was a bit lower than others. I'd really love to hear your thoughts in your reviews. Fave chapter? Fave moment? Least fave? What I cold improve on? I'd appreciate you taking the time.

And finally, I'm sure I'll start a new multi-chaptered DE fic eventually. Bt I am now about to start a year abroad. I don't know how busy I'll be and I want to get settled first so I'm not sure when I'll get started. I'm sure I'll throw out some one-shots in that time though. So make sure you check them out! 

Right. That's it. Believer is done! Thanks you, thank you, and thank you!


End file.
